The Right Kind of Wrong
by Krys Yuy
Summary: Dedicated to my oneesan, Usa-chan. *grins* Two best friends meet and are supposed to stay together forever. Unfortunately, destiny takes a cruel twist of fate and separates the two for seven years. Will best friends triumph over past problems? Or will new
1. Prologue - When I Last Saw You

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon whatsoever. The characters and series belong to the owner(s) and creator(s).  
  
Author's Note: Japanese words are used.  
  
Dedication: To my the best oneesan out there, Usa-oneesan! If it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't even have finished this prologue so soon.  
  
*********************************  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
Prologue - When I Last Saw You  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
"Usagi, I want you to meet my good friend, Nancy Ishida," introduced a woman with wavy purple hair.  
  
"Hello!" chirped a young girl of five.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Usagi," greeted a woman with shoulder length blonde hair. "This is my son, Yamato." A 'hmph' sounded behind the woman's legs. "Now, Yamato, don't be rude. I want you to meet my friend Ikuko Tsukino and her daughter, Usagi."  
  
A young boy came out from behind the woman. He had bright blue eyes, which held slight annoyance. "Ossu," he said gloomily.  
  
Mrs. Ishida looked apologetically at Mrs. Tsukino. "Gomen, Ikuko-chan. He's just in a bad mood because Takeru is with his father at the zoo. I didn't let him go because of his bad behavior yesterday."  
  
"That's all right," Irene said. "Wakatta. Usagi sometimes gets in bad moods herself."  
  
"Kaasan!" screeched Usagi with some embarrassment.  
  
Yamato winced and covered his ears. "Can you please shut up?!"  
  
"Musuko!" gasped Nancy. "That was very rude. Please apologize to Usagi now."  
  
Usagi's eyes had already begun to fill with tears. She turned and buried her head within the folds of her mother's dress while her tiny body trembled as she cried. Yamato's expression of irritation quickly changed to that of guilt. He stepped towards the crying girl and with a push from his mother, was right next to her. He tentatively reached out to pat her on the shoulder.  
  
"Gomen nasai," he apologized, eyes filled with concern. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean it."  
  
Chibi-Usagi stopped shivering and slowly turned to face him. "Soo ka?" Her eyes glistened with left-over tears but they held innocent hope.  
  
"Hai," Yamato replied uncomfortably, while he shifted from foot to foot.  
  
She placed her hands to cover her face and he began to panic that she might cry again. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. He was shocked when she immediately responded enthusiastically. He glanced at her face to find all traces of her previous tears had disappeared. She was now smiling brightly from ear to ear.  
  
"Arigato, Yama-kun!" she exclaimed.  
  
Yamato blushed a light pink as she called him that. Nancy and Ikuko were watching them tenderly and giggling to one another. He saw them and blushed brighter.  
  
"So you wanna be friends?" asked Usagi with a sincere face. 'I wonder why he's turning red. Is he sick?' she thought. "Are you okay?" she inquired, bringing a hand to feel his forehead as her mother had so many times before when she felt ill.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine," Yamato replied, beginning to cheer up that he wasn't with his father. "And I'd like to be your friend... Usa-chan."  
  
It was Usagi's turn for the blood to rush into her face. 'Why do my cheeks feel warm?' she asked herself, not noticing that she was still hugging Yamato.  
  
The two mothers looked upon the scene tenderly. Then, as if by pure coincidence, they were both struck with the same idea. They looked at each other, then at their children, then back at each other. Wide grins spread across both their faces.  
  
"Do you think-"  
  
"Maybe it will-"  
  
"Do you wanna-"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"So, we'll meet frequently, ne?" asked Ikuko.  
  
"Of course," Nancy agreed. She glanced at the children. "They'll be a fine couple, don't you think?"  
  
"Hai," answered Ikuko. "A very fine couple. Oh! I can just imagine it!" She sighed while her eyes glazed over. "They'll both grow up to be very handsome and beautiful, I know they will."  
  
Nancy sighed along with her friend. "To be young again... and to fall in love all over." The mothers giggled like school girls at the thought. When they recovered from their fit, they found two very confused children staring at them. They had broken apart from their friendly embrace when their mothers started to laugh.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" asked Usagi with a worried look. "Maybe you're sick, kaasan." She tried to bring her hand to her mother's forehead, but unfortunately, her mother was too tall. Usagi pouted adorably, wisps of golden hair falling into her face.  
  
Ikuko laughed lightly at her daughter's unsuccessful attempt. "Daijoubu, musume-chan," she answered. "I'm not sick. Nancy-chan and I were just talking about something funny."  
  
"What was it, kaasan?" asked Yamato, staring up at his mother.  
  
Nancy giggled nervously, looking flustered. "Oh, it was nothing, musuko-chan. So, when do you two want to meet again?" She changed the subject.  
  
"Soon!" squealed Usagi.  
  
"Whenever," Yamato shrugged, but received a glare from his female friend. "Oi! Fine... soon, soon."  
  
Usagi nodded in approval, pigtails bouncing. "Yah!" She gave Yamato a bone-crushing hug, which turned his face a color dangerously close to blue.  
  
"Usa-" Yamato wheezed. "-chan! I can't- bre- ath!"  
  
"Oops!" Usagi quickly let go of him and watched as he turned back to his original color. "Gomen nasai, Yama-kun! I didn't mean it!" She had a guilty look in her eyes, which were holding back tears because she had hurt her new friend.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, Usa-chan!" Yamato exclaimed. "I'm fine."  
  
"Thank goodness!" she replied. She hugged him again but was careful not to do it as hard as before.  
  
"Arigato, Usa," he said.  
  
"No problem," she replied with a bright smile.  
  
"Well, we have to go now," Ikuko said to her daughter.  
  
"Do we have to?" Usagi whined.  
  
"Hai, musume-chan," her mother replied. "Say good-bye to Yamato and Nancy-chan."  
  
"Okay," the girl sighed in defeat. "Sayoonara, Nancy-san."  
  
"Sayoonara, ojoosan, Ikuko-chan," Nancy said.   
  
"Bai-bai, Yama-kun!" Usagi said, jumping up and down. "I'm sure we'll see each other soon."   
  
"Bye, Usa-chan," Yamato said, a smile touching his lips. He turned to her mother. "Bye Ikuko-san."  
  
"Sayoonara, Yamato-kun, Nancy-chan," said Ikuko.   
  
Mother and daughter walked away hand in hand with Usagi skipping. Yamato watched her as she started to fade away in the distance. As if feeling his eyes on her back, she turned her head and gave him a wink with a grin. Then she turned back around with her mother, humming a tune, which somehow floated back to Yamato's ears. He grinned and started to hum it himself. He turned to his own mother and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Lets go, kaasan," he said.  
  
Nancy smiled down at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the small blonde girl disappeared around a corner. "Okay, musuko-chan." She glanced over her shoulder one last time and then walked in the opposite direction. 'I have a good feeling about all this...'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two years later...  
  
A seven year-old Yamato winced and covered his ears as he heard his parents' yells through the door of his and Takeru's room. He heard a whimper coming from the bottom bunk and he looked over the edge. Takeru was huddled in his blankets, shivering. He climbed down the ladder quickly and jumped in next to his brother. He made comforting noises and started to rock the younger boy to sleep.  
  
"It's okay, T.K.," he said. "It's gonna be all right."  
  
"Really, oniisan?" the boy asked, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Hai, otooto," Yamato replied. 'At least I hope so...' His prediction was wrong.  
  
Things had been getting worse in the Ishida household since the previous year. Yamato's father had lost his job, which he had worked hard at. In sorrow, he spent some of their remaining money on alcohol, coming home drunk and disorderly. The two parents began to drift apart with their children in the middle of it all. Pretty soon, the two parents began to quarrel every single day. It seemed now was the breaking point.  
  
The voices grew louder as Takeru finally succombed to a dreamless sleep, leaving Yamato alone. He cuddled up to his younger brother, wrapping his arms around him. He brought the thick comforter over their bodies, trying to get warm. It was a futile attempt. Yamato felt cold, too cold. The voices began to drift through their door.  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"What do you want from me Nancy?!" demanded a deep voice.  
  
"To stop wasting our money on those drinks! We need the money for other things that are essential!"  
  
"I'm the one who worked for it!"  
  
"Not anymore! That was a year ago! I've been working two jobs to try to keep this family together! It seems it's not working anymore..."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Nancy was quiet for a long time and that frightened the older boy. Then, just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, his mother spoke in a cold, serious tone. "I WANT a divorce."  
  
Yamato Ishida's world came crashing down in that one moment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Days later...  
  
"Ohayo, Yama-kun, Takeru-kun!" Usagi greeted with a wave.  
  
"Ossu, oneesan!" T.K. replied, referring to her as his older sister.  
  
"What do you want?!" Yamato snapped, glaring at her.  
  
Usagi's smile fell quickly and she stepped away from him. "What's the matter, Yama-kun?" she asked. She moved forward and tried to hug him, but he shrugged off her attempt. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," he growled.  
  
"Oniisan-" started Takeru.  
  
"Be quiet, Takeru," Yamato hissed.  
  
T.K.'s eyes filled with tears and he ran to Usagi. She wrapped her arms around the younger boy, while matching eye for eye to Yamato's glare. "What is your problem?" she inquired in an angry tone. Yamato said nothing and continued to look bitter. "You know, Yamato," she said, her eyes softening, "if you tell me what's wrong... maybe I can help. I might be able to understand."  
  
That seemed like the wrong comment to make. "You can't help me, Usagi," he spat out, eyes flashing. "You don't understand! You'll never understand!" He took a step back as she advanced towards him. "Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" He turned and ran away from her brother and friend, not noticing the tears falling from his own eyes.  
  
Usagi stared after him, while hugging the body of Takeru closer to her own. She felt the sobs soak her sunflower dress and she tried to soothe him. She rubbed her palm on his back in circles, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, otooto," she cooed. "It's okay... He didn't mean it. He loves you..." Her eyes were sad as the wind ruffled her hair. "Yama-kun...."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Days after that, at night time...  
  
"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"  
  
Usagi gasped as the dinosaur looking creature became even larger and scarier. She tried not to run inside and tell her parents. Something told her that things would be okay. She watched as it battled with a giant bird. She glanced down and found that Takeru and Yamato were staring as well. She looked at all sides, even up. She found that her friends, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou, and Sora were out on their balconies as well. Taichi and Hikari were below on the ground, getting a full view. Suddenly, she felt someone touch her on the arm. It wasn't human skin, actually, it felt sharp with fur. She resisted the urge to scream as she faced a creature with blue and white stripes and a horn on its head.  
  
"Don't be afraid," the creature said. "I won't hurt you."  
  
For some reason, she trusted the creature and moved forwards a bit. "Who are you?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"My name is Gabumon," it replied with what looked like a smile.  
  
"What do you want?" Usagi asked in a whisper.  
  
"I want to give you something..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This." The creature held out its paw and she moved closer to him, figuring that it was a he. She took in a sharp intake of breath as she looked upon a delicate silver ring, strung upon a single silver chain.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered. "May I touch it?"  
  
"Of course," Gabumon replied. "It's yours."  
  
Usagi picked the chain up delicately, bringing it up to her eyes. The ring dangled and turned. "What do those signs mean?" She pointed to the various symbols decorating the band.  
  
"You'll find out later," Gabumon said and turned to leave.  
  
"Matte! At least tell me what this sign means," she pleaded. She held the ring in front of her, showing him the diamond crescent moon with its points facing upwards and a sapphire insignia resting on top of it.  
  
"I can't answer that either, oojo," he replied.  
  
Usagi's cheeks were covered with a pink tint. "I'm not a princess, Gabumon."  
  
The animal chuckled but seemed to remember something. "For now, wear that ring around your neck with the chain. When you find the real crest, that is when the ring will fit you."  
  
"Where do you come from?" Usagi inquired, her curiosity taking over.  
  
"I come from a place that you will not yet discover," he answered mysteriously. "I had digivolved before my companions had so I could send you this present."  
  
"Digivolved?"  
  
"All in due time." He glanced at the battle. "It's time for me to go." He began to float in the air.  
  
"Matte! Matte!" Usagi begged. "Arigato for the ring! Will I ever see you again, Gabumon?"  
  
"Perhaps," he smiled. "But you will not remember me now, oojo. You will forget this event. Sarabada..." Gabumon disappeared among the clouds.  
  
"Wh-?" Usagi didn't get to finish her question as sleep set in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ikuko-chan, did you hear there was a terrorist attack last night?" asked Kenji, her husband.  
  
"Hai," Ikuko answered, worry lines creased on her face. "I don't think it's safe to stay here anymore, Kenji-kun. I don't want Shingo or Usagi to get hurt."  
  
"Wakatta, Ikuko-chan," he replied. "Maybe we should move."  
  
"Hai, that's a good idea," she replied. She turned around and began to wash the dishes in the kitchen sink. 'Usagi isn't going to like this...' She watched out of the corner of her eye as her daughter entered the apartment with Takeru. 'Gomen nasai...'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Moving day...  
  
Usagi knocked on the door of the Ishida's household. Mr. Ishida had already moved out and she wasn't able to say bye to him. She thought it was a shame, since he was really kind before he lost his job. Unshed tears were gathered in her eyes because she couldn't stay with her friends anymore. She had said good-bye to the rest of the gang and the only ones left were the Ishida brothers. She was greeted by a cheerful Takeru.  
  
"Ossu!"  
  
"Hello," Usagi replied gloomily.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, oneesan?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Iie, otooto," she said. "I'm leaving in a few minutes. Remember I told you and Yama-kun about this last week?"  
  
Takeru's eyes widened and he wrapped himself around her. "IIE!" he yelled. "You can't go!"  
  
"I have to, T.K."  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Please!" he begged with innocent tears. "Don't go, oneesan! I love you!"  
  
Usagi's heart practically broke. She looked into his eyes, which were so full of sincerity and hope. "Gomen nasai, Takeru..." she whispered. "Gomen nasai..."  
  
"Let her go, otooto," said an emotionless voice.  
  
She looked up and she smiled a bit. "Yama-kun..."  
  
"So you're leaving today?" he inquired.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, hope you have a nice life."  
  
"Matte! Aren't you going to say good-bye?" she asked, the sobs about to come.  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
Usagi shook her head, a lone tear escaping. She broke away from Takeru and dashed towards Yamato. She hugged him with all she had, just like she had done when they were five years old. "You're being stubborn, Yama-kun," she whispered. "Good-bye..." He pushed her off of him and disappeared behind the door of his room. She turned to face his younger brother, who was still crying. "I'll be back again someday, Takeru."  
  
The boy sniffled heavily. "Promise?" he choked out in his childish voice.  
  
"I promise," Usagi vowed with a tearful smile. She gave him one last hug, which he returned with the same force. "Good-bye, Takeru..."  
  
"Good-bye, oneesan," he murmured. He gave her one last glance, then with a strangled sob, ran away from her.  
  
Usagi stared down the empty hallway, sadness reflected in her blue orbs. She walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. For some reason, she clutched the necklace around her neck. She couldn't remember where she got it from, but it comforted her. As she entered the parking lot, she saw her mother and father getting into the car. Shingo was already buckled in and playing with his new toy. Ikuko saw her daughter and frowned at her sad expression.  
  
"Come on, Usagi!" she called. "We have to go!"  
  
"Hai, kaasan!" Usagi replied. She ran to the car and went inside.  
  
As the car started, she glanced at the building to find all her friends waving. They all knew her, but they didn't really get to know each other. Memories of fun times came rushing back to her. The times when they played pranks or games. Or just when they were together. She looked at them, her eyes sparkling with gratitude.  
  
"Bye, Usagi-chan!" they called to her.  
  
She rolled down the window and leaned out. "Bye minna-chan! I'll miss you!" For a split second, the ring glowed but then stopped. Her eyes turned sad as she realized Yamato wasn't there. Then she gave her friends a forced smile and waved one last time. "Good-bye!" Then she sat back in her seat and buckled in as the car disappeared down the busy streets and construction work.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yamato ran down the stairway, going as fast as his seven year old legs could carry him. He found some kids from the apartment complex waving to a car that was quickly disappearing. "Matte! Matte!" he called desperately. "Wait! Matte..." The car was swallowed up in the traffic. 'Usa-chan...' he thought with remorse. 'I didn't get to say good-bye to my best friend.'  
  
"Did you know Usagi-chan?" asked a girl with short red hair.  
  
"Hai," he answered.  
  
"What's your name?" asked another girl with chestnut brown hair.  
  
"Gomen, but I have to go," he said in a rush. He walked back up the stairs, while Takeru followed him. "Please, leave me alone for now, otooto," he said. Takeru nodded sadly and collapsed on the couch. Yamato closed the door and then stared out the window.  
  
"Sarabada..." he whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi glanced behind her, only able to see the top of the building of where she used to live. For a split second, she could've sworn she saw her best friend's face. She gripped her necklace tighter as the sapphire symbol glowed, then died out.  
  
"Sarabada..." she whispered.  
  
  
End of Prologue - When I Last Saw You  
  
Coming Next - Chapter 1 - D3  
  
Note: Please, in any way shape or form, do not complain about why I haven't gotten the next chapters to my other fanfics out. Especially "First Loves." I have seen people mention that I haven't bothered working on it. Exactly, I would like to know how you know that? Anybody? No, you really have no idea if I have been working on it or not. In all honesty and truth, I *HAVE* been working on my fics. Certain things have held me back and so forth. Inspiration seems to have abandoned me, and stress is setting in. I am definitely no D-chan or like my oneesan, Usa-chan, no matter how much I wish to be. They have the unique gift of writing a wonderful chapters in merely a day. *bows* Gomen nasai if I don't update as much as you would like, but I'm sorry to say my personal life is usually more important nowadays. That and the fact that I'm entering high school soon. I repeat, please do not complain. It will not change anything and will only increase my urge to just let it all alone for a longer period of time. 


	2. Chapter 1 - D3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon whatsoever. The characters and series belong to the owner(s) and creator(s).  
  
Dedication: To the best oneesan out there, and also mine, Usa-oneesan!  
  
*********************************  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
Chapter 1 - D3  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
Seven years later...  
  
"Ohayo, minna-chan!" greeted a boy of eleven years.  
  
"Ossu, Takeru-san," replied a younger boy with dark brown hair.  
  
"How's it going, T. J.?" asked an older with mahogany hair.  
  
A girl with light brown hair hit him on the shoulder lightly. "Daisuke-kun, you know very well it's T. K. Iori just said his name right now," she reminded him. Her eyes turned towards the newcomer. "Ohayo, Takeru-kun."  
  
"Same here," added a girl with long violet hair.  
  
Takeru grinned and nodded to each of them, shouldering his backpack. "So, what's up you guys?"  
  
"Nothing much," shrugged Iori. "Just waiting for the bell to ring."  
  
"I can't wait until it's time for the field trip today," commented the first girl.  
  
The second girl laughed, adjusting her glasses. "Me too, Kari-chan," she agreed.  
  
"Miyako-san, did you bring snacks from your family's supermarket?" asked Iori.  
  
"Hai, but I'm sorry you can't come today," she said.  
  
"It's all right. Today's art anyways," the boy replied.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom. Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke separated from Iori and Miyako, anxiously waiting until 9:00 a.m. when they would be visiting the Juuban Aquarium. They sat in their seats, somewhat eagerly, until finally the yellow buses were seen through the glass windows.  
  
"Okay, class, the buses are here," announced the teacher. "Time for the field trip." The class jumped to their feet and practically stampeded through the door. "Now, now. Single file, please. No pushing. Daisuke! Don't worry, there's room for everyone."  
  
* * * * *  
  
At the aquarium...  
  
A teenage girl of fourteen years leaned against the railing in front of the tropical fish. Tendrils of golden hair fell in her face, while she played with a silver necklace that hung around her neck. The fish darted here and there, creating a whirl of rainbow scales. She had her hair in a most peculiar hairstyle. Two buns rested on either side of her head, with streamers of hair falling from it.  
  
'I'm so bored...' the girl thought. 'I've already been around the whole aquarium twice!' She began to walk towards the mini octopus.  
  
"Matte, Usagi-chan!" a voice called. "Matte!"  
  
The girl turned as her name was called. A redhead came running up to her, out of breath. "What is it, Naru-chan?" she asked.  
  
"I was just afraid I'd lose you," the girl replied. "There are so many schools here today..."  
  
"Hai," agreed Usagi. They continued to proceed to the other tanks, chatting about this or that. As they walked, they passed a group of four friends.  
  
"Honestly Daisuke-kun," commented a girl wearing yellow shorts. "You should've known better."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kari-chan," a boy with goggles replied. "I was just looking and-"  
  
"And you messed up again," added a girl with a bandana dryly.  
  
"Miyako-chan's right," agreed a boy with blonde hair.  
  
Usagi looked over her shoulder, curious as to why that voice sounded so familiar. All she caught was a flash of blue eyes and blonde hair before the crowd consumed the small group. 'Could it have been-?' she thought to herself. 'No, I haven't seen either of them in six years. I just lost touch...' She sighed unconsciously but gave Naru a smile as her friend looked at her, concern flickering through her eyes.  
  
Takeru looked up just as a pair of twin pigtails disappeared around the corner. 'That hairstyle...' he thought. 'No, it probably wasn't her. Takeru, you shouldn't really get your hopes up,' he added to himself with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, let's go see the squid, minna-chan," suggested Hikari.  
  
"All right, Kari-chan," Daisuke agreed eagerly, nodding his head. He ran ahead of all of them, trying not to bump into anybody.  
  
"Daisuke! Stop running or you'll run into-" Takeru's warning was interrupted with a loud, 'oof!' "Somebody," he finished.  
  
Daisuke quickly got up from his uncomfortable position on the floor. "Gomen nasai," he apologized to the older woman. "I wasn't looking where I was going," he explained further. "Please forgive me."  
  
The woman he had run into smiled at him warmly with ruby lips. "That's all right," she replied. "Accidents happen." As she looked at him over her black sunglasses, Daisuke caught a mysterious gaze of magenta orbs. "Just try not to do that again. We don't want anybody to get hurt, right?"  
  
"Hai, hai," Daisuke agreed. "Again, I'm really sorry. Well, I have to get going. My friends are waiting for me." He gestured to Takeru and the others, who were shaking their heads and muttering incoherent things under their breath.  
  
The woman laughed lightly, flipping some of her ebony hair over her shoulder. The lights caught parts of it, showing seemingly natural emerald highlights. "They seem a little impatient. You better go now. Maybe we'll see each other again, ne?" she asked.  
  
"Hai," Daisuke said. "Sayonnara." He turned and headed back to his friends, while they went in another direction, but not without taking one last peek at the woman.  
  
"Sayonnara..." the woman whispered, while watching him go. She didn't turn as a girl of thirteen years laid a hand on her arm.  
  
"Was that him?" the girl asked quietly, her violet eyes holding a strange light.  
  
"Iie, that wasn't him," she answered as she took off her sunglasses. "That was another Chosen One."  
  
"Then why did you bump into him?" the girl questioned as she brushed her hand through her chin length black hair. "You usually don't try to draw attention to yourself."  
  
The woman smiled at the girl and shook her head slightly. "Oh firefly, sometimes you know too much for your own good." As the younger girl continued to study her, she sighed and turned towards her. "Well, to get them reunited, I need this." The woman held her hand out to reveal that she was holding a strange looking device.  
  
The girl gasped as she brought a hand to her mouth. "Is that one of the-"  
  
"Hai," she answered while nodding her head. "This is one of the digivices. I got it from Daisuke as he bumped into me. Not that hard really. That boy needs to learn to be more careful."  
  
"How are you going to give it to her?" the girl asked.  
  
"Probably the old fashion way," she winked as they both suddenly disappeared as if they never were really there.  
  
Usagi was passing by one of the many tanks, gazing with awe at each creature. She had found a new section finally while Naru went to the restroom. Sapphire eyes danced with excitement, while pink lips curved into sunny smile. She didn't notice as two pairs of eyes watched her from a deeply shadowed corner where no one was passing currently. It was the same girl and woman as before, except they were wearing very peculiar outfits. The woman held a strange staff shaped like a key.  
  
She raised a finger every time she counted down. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." Usagi was getting closer to the blue digivice laid carefully on the floor. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"  
  
As Usagi was about to head down another hallway, her eyes caught a flash of blue on the floor. Seeing no one on either end of the hall she was in, she picked up the strange device out of curiosity. Her hands traced the buttons on the side and the mini-screen in the middle. 'I wonder what this is...' she thought.  
  
The woman nodded her head, satisfied, as the younger girl beside her continued to watch the scene unfold. "Is it time to go now?" she asked.  
  
"Hai," the woman answered as the orb atop her staff blinked. "Good luck princess," the woman whispered before an aura of red enveloped the two and winked out of existence.  
  
Usagi turned around, trying to shake off the feeling that she had just been watched. She shook off her head and giggled. 'Usagi, you're getting paranoid,' she thought. She pressed a button and a name flashed on the screen. "Daisuke Motomiya; Obaida Elementary Junior High," she read. She paled slightly at the word, 'Obaida.' 'That's the district Highton View Terrace was in... where I used to live.' "It doesn't have his address," she said aloud. "Guess I'm going to have to return it myself after school..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back at Obaida, after school...  
  
"Hey, Takeru!" yelled an older boy of fourteen.  
  
"Ossu, oniisan!" T.K. replied, while the others waved from behind him.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" he asked.  
  
"They're coming soon, Yamato-san," Hikari told him.  
  
The older boy brushed a hand through his golden locks. "Do they know we're supposed to meet here at the park before we go to the beach?"  
  
"Hai," answered Miyako.  
  
"Ohayo!" shouted a boy with wild brown hair.  
  
"Hi!" greeted a girl with short red hair.  
  
"How's it going?" asked a boy with dark blue hair.  
  
"Konnichi wa," said a boy with red hair.  
  
"Hi, Taichi-san, Sora-san, Jyou-san, and Koushiro-san," replied Iori.  
  
"You guys ready?" inquired Taichi.  
  
"Hai!" everyone replied.  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
As the Digidestined walked, Takeru took glances at his older brother. He silently noted how much he had changed since that day seven years ago. 'So distant nowadays, but there are times when he's his real self,' T. K. thought. 'Should I tell him I thought I saw oneesan?' "Oniisan-" he started but then stopped himself.  
  
Yamato looked at him through the corner of his eye. "What is it, Takeru?" he asked.  
  
"It was nothing," he lied.  
  
Yamato narrowed his eyes in suspicion but shook his head. "Whatever you say, otooto. Whatever you say."  
  
Takeru sighed as he dropped back behind the rest of his friends. He stared up at the sky, while shouldering his backpack. 'Oneesan, where are you?' he thought to himself. 'You promised...'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Obaida Elementary School...  
  
Usagi looked at the digivice, then back at the school entrance. "Well, this is the place..." she said to herself. "I wonder where the office is..."  
  
She entered the quiet building and walked down the many halls. Finally, after many unsuccessful attempts, she found a door labeled 'Office.' She knocked on the door and opened it. "Hello?" she called.  
  
"May I help you?" asked an old woman with white hair.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Daisuke Motomiya," Usagi replied. "Would you happen to know where he is?"  
  
"Well, dear, it is after school hours," the woman said.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai-" Usagi started.  
  
"But he and his friends are usually found in the computer lab on the second floor," the older woman interrupted.  
  
Usagi smiled gratefully and nodded. "Arigato." She walked out of the office.  
  
"Good-bye, dear," the woman called as she returned back to typing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the digital world...  
  
"Howling Blaster!!" shouted Garurumon as a storm of ice escaped from his mouth. It shot forward but missed the dark ring by inches.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" yelled Ikakumon. Several torpedoes escaped from the horn on his head. They missed the evil digimon and instead went crashing into a gorge.  
  
"We need the others!" Togemon said to the others, while punching the lights out of a Guardramon. The metal digimon wheezed but then electrified the cactus digimon. "Ahh!"   
  
"Togemon! Daijoubu ka?" asked Kabuterrimon.  
  
"Daijoubu," Togemon choked out.  
  
"We need Yamato and the others!" yelled Garurumon.  
  
"Hai! And Angemon and the rest of them, like Flamedramon!" added Greymon.  
  
"What we need is to digivolve to the next level," said Birdramon.  
  
Evil laughter was heard above them. "Hah! I'll be surprised if they come to save you this time, you pathetic excuses for Digimon," yelled a figure riding on top of a Dark Tyrannomon.  
  
"The Digimon Kaizer!" shouted Kabuterrimon.  
  
"And look who he brought with him," Ikakumon added with a grim smile. Several Dark Tyrannomons started to surround the area, blocking any chance of escape.  
  
"I think we're in trouble," muttered Greymon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The beach...  
  
"I got it!" Sora yelled as she spiked the volleyball over the net.  
  
"Right back at ya!" Daisuke said as he in turn spiked it.  
  
"Hey! I thought your specialty was soccer!" Taichi exclaimed as the ball hit him in the head.  
  
Daisuke shrugged but grinned. "Guess volleyball is an okay sport."  
  
"Just show your stuff!" Takeru said as he served it over.  
  
"Gotcha!" replied Yamato as he hit it back.  
  
Everyone laughed as they jumped around in the sand and played beach volleyball. Their bags and towels lay a few yards away from them. The second generation's digimon watched on the sidelines, interested somewhat. Their eyes moved back and forth as the ball went over each side of the net. It was the first digidestined against the second ones.  
  
"Umm... what is the point of this game?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"To see the ball go over the net, back and forth?" suggested Chibimon.  
  
"It's probably just for fun," commented Patamon.  
  
"Uh-huh," said the other two.  
  
On the towels, unbeknownst to the digidestined and digimon, their digivices were blinking rapidly. Koushiro's laptop was open and the faces of the digimon were shown. Garurumon was looking into the screen as well as Kabuterrimon.  
  
"Hello?! Is anybody there? We need your help!" Unfortunately, the laptop was not facing the digidestined. "Hello?!" The screen split and crackled, before winking out, and loosing connection.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So this is the computer room..." mused Usagi. She glanced around the many computers while walking around. She clutched the blue digivice in her hand as she noticed no one was in the room. "Oh well, I guess I better leave and come back again another time." As she was about to turn and walk around, the digivice began to beep and blink. Usagi brought it up to look at it. "I wonder what's going on..." she said.  
  
Just as she said that, the computer screen she was standing in front of, flashed and a smaller screen within it appeared. Several strange creatures appeared on it, seeming to be battling for their lives. "How awful!" Usagi exclaimed, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I have to get out of here!" However, before she could do anything, the digivice in her hand beeped yet again.  
  
"Wh-" Usagi's question was cut off as she was taken through the screen of the computer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Garurumon looked up sharply, dodging a blast from one of the Dark Tyrannomon, as a familiar scent wafted through his nostrils. 'Could it be... oojo?' he thought. He looked around at the conditions of his friends and found they were doing okay, for the time being anyway. "Howling Blaster!" he shouted. The attack hit his enemy, and fazed him long enough for him to escape to the woods for a moment.  
  
Usagi looked up wearily and found herself in the woods. "Where am I?" she asked herself.  
  
"The digital world," answered a gruff voice behind her.  
  
She turned and almost screamed aloud. A large wolf-like creature was staring at her. Everything in her told her to run or do something, but she looked in its eyes. The eyes seemed very familiar, and instead of stepping away, she moved forward. "Do I know you?" she whispered.  
  
The wolf seemed to nod. "Hai," it answered. "You must remember..."  
  
For a split second, the wolf was replaced with an image of a smaller looking creature, bearing some resemblance. Then with a flash, a scene that had taken place seven years ago, floated through Usagi's mind. It was of a girl receiving a ring from the same small creature. She lowered her head from view as she held the digivice in one hand and her necklace in the other. After a few seconds, she lifted her head again, only to face Garurumon with teary eyes that flashed with recognition.  
  
"Gabumon..."  
  
End Chapter 1 - D3  
  
Coming Next - Chapter 2 - I Know You, You Know Me 


	3. Chapter 2 - I Know You, You Know Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon whatsoever. The characters and series belong to the owner(s) and creator(s).  
  
Author's Notes: Japanese words used.  
Japanese Name(s)/American Name(s):  
Yamato - Matt  
Takeru - T. K.  
Taichi - Tai  
Sora - Sora  
Mimi - Mimi  
Jyou - Joe  
Koushiro - Izzy  
Hikari - Kari  
Daisuke - Davis  
Miyako - Yolei  
Iori - Cody  
  
Dedication: To the best oneesan out there, and also mine, Usa-oneesan!  
  
************************************  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
Chapter 2 - I Know You, You Know Me  
Author: Krys Yuy  
************************************  
  
After a few seconds, she lifted her head again, only to face Garurumon with teary eyes that flashed with recognition.  
  
"Gabumon..."  
  
"Oojo," Garurumon nodded.  
  
Usagi rushed forward and hugged the large creature with all she had. Her tears soaked his fur, but he didn't seem to mind. "I can't believe I forgot you..."  
  
"That's all right, oojo," he replied. "All in good time."  
  
Usagi pulled away, her cheeks flushing a bright red. "I told you before, Gabumon. I am not a princess."  
  
The wolf chuckled as he had before. "Whatever you say," he commented with a twinkle of amusement. "By the way, my name is Garurumon in this form."  
  
"Garurumon?" Usagi echoed. "Why can't I call you Gabumon?"  
  
"Because Gabumon is my rookie form," he answered. "I also have higher levels than this."  
  
Usagi circled around him, her eyes drifting over his form in a thoughtful expression. "I wonder why I was so afraid of the creatures like you. You seem nice and I bet if there are others like you, they'll be just as nice."  
  
The wolf seemed to smile bitterly. "There are, but they aren't all nice," he replied. "They have been corrupted by the Digimon Kaizer."  
  
"That's horrible!" she gasped.  
  
Before Garurumon could say anything, he was interrupted by several large battle cries. "Oh no," he muttered. "They're in trouble."  
  
"Who?" asked Usagi, confused.  
  
"My friends," he replied.  
  
"Do they know about me?"  
  
"Iie," the wolf answered. "I kept you a secret from them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now is not the time, oojo. I have to go help them," the wolf expressed.  
  
Before he could leave, Usagi laid a hand on his striped fur. "Matte. Let me come with you!" she requested.  
  
"Iie, it's too dangerous," the digimon replied.  
  
"I'm coming with you and that's final," she said in a determined tone.  
  
"Fine, climb on," Garurumon sighed as he bent down.  
  
Usagi grinned triumphantly and moved onto his back. She gripped his fur as he began to dash out of the woods and into the open air. She gasped as she saw the present battle being fought. Several of the monsters lay panting on the ground, while several dinosaur creatures circled them. A boy younger than her stood on one of them, smirking, ice in his eyes. She held on for dear life as Garurumon jumped in the air and in front of the boy.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" he yelled as ice shot from his mouth.  
  
The dinosaur easily deflected it as the boy laughed evilly. "Nice try, Garurumon," the boy said. "But you and your friends are too weak to battle against my Dark Tyrannomon, who have unlimited supply of energy." He then noticed Usagi riding on his back. "My, my... looks like you brought a friend as well. And who, may I ask, are you?"  
  
Usagi turned her blue eyes to him, and he couldn't hold back a gasp. It looked like her eyes could see into your very soul, and he suddenly felt naked. "My name's Usagi," she answered.  
  
"Usagi?" he echoed. "Well, I am the Digimon Kaizer."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she demanded. "You're hurting them."  
  
"It's none of your business, rabbit," he sneered.  
  
"I'm making it my business," she retorted, glaring at him.  
  
"You shouldn't make an enemy out of me," he warned.  
  
"I don't care! I will not let you hurt them anymore!" she yelled.  
  
"I will rule the Digital World, with or without your permission!" the Kaizer replied angrily. "It is my destiny to conquer it!"  
  
"I won't let you!"  
  
"You should have stayed out of this," he commented. "Now you will be removed from here and you won't ever come back." He turned to the digimon under control of the dark rings. "Attack!" he ordered fiercely.  
  
The Dark Tyrannomon moved closed in on the wounded digimon, snarling dangerously.  
  
"We're toast," said Greymon.  
  
"You got that right," muttered Kabuterrimon.  
  
"Stop!" Usagi shouted in a tone which held an unquestioned authority that she herself was surprised by it. She climbed off Garurumon's back and looked up defiantly into the Kaizer's face from the ground. "You will not win. I will not let you win."  
  
"What are you going to do? I bet you don't even know how you got here." At Usagi's dumbfounded expression, he laughed. "See? I was right. Leave while you still have a chance."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he demanded. "Why are you trying to protect them?"  
  
Usagi glanced over her shoulder at Garurumon and smiled. She turned and stared him straight in the eyes behind his glasses. "For friendship," she whispered.  
  
At those words, a blinding blue and white light escaped from the necklace she was wearing. The digivice she was holding floated out of her hand and in front of her. Usagi stared at it in awe, wondering what was happening.  
  
"What is going on?" the Kaizer said, irritated.  
  
The only answer he got was the light flashing one more time before an eerie glow surrounded Usagi. "Okay, now I'm getting freaked out," she commented to herself. The necklace lifted over her head and began to spin around to float right in front of her eyes. The sapphire insignia was blinking as well as the crescent moon and other symbols resting on the band. A word floated through her mind. "Digivolve?"  
  
"What did you say?" Garurumon asked.  
  
She didn't seem to have heard him as her eyes became hard and determined. "Time to digivolve!" The ring blinked as did the digivice. Navy light escaped from the ring and shot forward into the digimon's bodies.  
  
"My strength!" gasped Birdramon. "It's returning."  
  
"So's mine," agreed Togemon.  
  
"No more talk, more digivolving!" exclaimed Ikakumon.  
  
"Garurumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon!"  
  
"Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Togemon digivolve to... Lilymon!"  
  
"Ikakumon digivolve to... Zudamon!"  
  
"Kabuterrimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterrimon!"  
  
"Sugoi..." Usagi breathed as she looked upon all the newly digivolved digimon.  
  
WereGarurumon smirked at the Digimon Kaizer as he cracked his knuckles. "Now, it's even," he said. "Wolf Claw!" The attack met one of the targets and then the dark ring disintegrated.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" shouted Lilymon. A stream of flowers escaped and destroyed another dark ring.  
  
The rest of the digimon called upon their attacks, destroying the rest of the dark rings, freeing the Dark Tyrannomon from their spell. The Digimon Kaizer cursed as he looked upon the angered digimon.  
  
"You've won this time, rabbit!" he yelled. "Next time, I won't be so lenient as to underestimate you!" With that said, he disappeared into the woods.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after him?" asked Garudamon.  
  
"Iie, it would be a waste of our energy," said MetalGreymon.  
  
"We'll get him next time," added MegaKabuterrimon.  
  
"Who's your friend, WereGarurumon?" asked Zudamon as he turned to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi," the wolf answered.  
  
The digimon reverted back to their rookie forms, looking at the teenager with interest. They circled around her, while she in turn, studied them as well. "Can you please tell me your names?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Agumon. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello, my name's Biyomon."  
  
"I'm Palmon. I like your uniform."  
  
"Thanks," Usagi blushed.  
  
"My name is Tentomon."  
  
"And I'm Gomamon!"  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Usagi smiled as she looked at all of them. They continued to stare at her, which unnerved her. "Nani?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's just... what I mean is..." Tentomon struggled to find the right words.  
  
"We've never digivolved before without our human partners," Biyomon cut in.  
  
"Digivolved?" Usagi questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Umm... you're still glowing," Gomamon pointed out.  
  
"Soo ka?" Usagi asked as she glanced at herself. "I guess I am." She giggled, embarrassed as the glow stopped when she put her necklace back on. "I wonder how that happened..." she mused. The blue digivice which had been floating in the air dropped to the ground with a thud.  
  
Agumon picked it up curiously and studied it. "This looks like Daisuke's," he commented.  
  
"Do you know him?" Usagi asked eagerly. "I was trying to find him earlier. That is his."  
  
"Of course we know him," said Palmon. "He's a digidestined."  
  
"That brings me back to my other question. What does digivolve mean? And what exactly is a digidestined?"  
  
"Well, digivolve is when we move to our higher level," answered Gabumon.  
  
"Like when you were Garurumon and WereGarurumon?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Hai," he replied. "A digidestined is one who is chosen to bear a digivice and can enter the digital world."  
  
"So does that mean I'm a digidestined?" asked Usagi, puzzled.  
  
"I'm not sure," Gabumon answered truthfully.  
  
"I still want to know how I digivolved without Sora," repeated Biyomon.  
  
Usagi's eyes lighted up. "Did you say Sora? As in Sora Takenouchi?" she inquired.  
  
"Hai. Why?"  
  
"She was one of my friends when I lived in Highton View Terrace," Usagi replied.  
  
"Anyways," said Gabumon. "I think we were able to digivolve because of Usagi," he told his friends.  
  
"Are you sure she's not a digidestined?" asked Tentomon.  
  
"I'm still not sure," Gabumon repeated.  
  
"Maybe it's because of her necklace," suggested Agumon. "That's what was glowing the most when we were able to digivolve. May we see it?"   
  
"Of course," Usagi answered as she took it off. She held it in her palm while the rookie digimon gathered around her from the front.  
  
"Look! There's the crest of love on there!" Biyomon exclaimed as she pointed to one of the symbols on the band.  
  
"There's Sincerity!" Palmon added.  
  
"And Reliability!" Gomamon said as well.  
  
"There's Intelligience," Tentomon pointed out.  
  
"I see Courage," Agumon commented. "There's also Hope and Light."  
  
"That big sapphire above the diamond is shaped like the crest of Friendship," added Tentomon as he turned to Gabumon. "Do you know what the other signs are?"  
  
"Iie," the striped digimon replied.  
  
Usagi put the necklace back on her neck, while fingering the ring nervously. "What does this all mean?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, the crests were destroyed a long time ago," informed Agumon. "And that digivolving stage you just saw was what we digivolved into with our friends' crests. Maybe they're back."  
  
Usagi picked up the blue digivice without replying. Just as she did that, it disappeared. "Okay... that was weird," she commented. Then she turned back to face the digimon. 'And this isn't?' her mind asked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chibimon suddenly got a weird feeling as he gazed at his human partner. Suddenly, a blue flash of light enveloped the in-training digimon, making him gasp in surprise. "Whoa! What's happening? Daisuke!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Chibimon!" said Daisuke. "Why are you glowing?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's strange," commented Koushiro.  
  
The light faded to reveal the dazed digimon holding Daisuke's blue digivice. "How'd that get there?" Daisuke wondered. "I thought I had it on me all this time..."  
  
Sora had run to the towels to get a drink of water when she saw all their digivices blink one last time before stopping. "Oh no..." she whispered. "You guys!" she yelled. "Get over here!"  
  
The others rushed towards her. "What is it, Sora-san?" asked Hikari.  
  
"All our digivices were beeping!" exclaimed Sora. "Then it stopped altogether."  
  
"That means Agumon and the others were probably in trouble," Taichi said. "We better check on them."  
  
"Hai," everyone agreed.  
  
"Use my laptop, minna," said Koushiro.  
  
"Okay! Lets go!" Takeru exclaimed as they all stood in front of his laptop. "Digiport open!"  
  
The digidestined were sucked into the screen to find themselves back in the familiar Digital World milieu. Their beach clothes had been replaced with the usual ones that they wore. They walked towards the sounds of loud voices.  
  
"I'll go ahead!" Takeru said. Before anyone could protest, he ran forward with Patamon. As they stopped by the trees that ended at a clearing, they heard a musical laugh. 'That laugh...' thought Takeru. He walked forward hesitantly, hope beginning to shine in his eyes. It increased even more as he saw a blonde teenager talking to his digimon friends.  
  
"Oneesan!"  
  
The girl stiffened and turned around slowly. Her eyes widened in surprise as they fell upon him and Patamon. They began to hold an unreadable emotion as the two just continued to stare at each other. "Takeru..." she said. Then Usagi whirled around and ran.  
  
End Chapter 1 - I Know You, You Know Me  
  
Coming Next - Chapter 2 - Never Say Never 


	4. Chapter 3 - Never Say Never

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon whatsoever. The characters and series belong to the owner(s) and creator(s).  
  
Author's Notes: Japanese words used. Japanese and American names of the Digidestined are listed in Chapter 2.  
  
Dedication: To the best oneesan out there, and also mine, Usa-oneesan!  
  
************************************  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
Chapter 3 - Never Say Never  
Author: Krys Yuy  
************************************  
  
The girl stiffened and turned around slowly. Her eyes widened in surprise as they fell upon him and Patamon. They began to hold an unreadable emotion as the two just continued to stare at each other. "Takeru..." she said. Then Usagi whirled around and ran.  
  
"Nani?" Takeru was speechless as he saw his 'older sister' run away from him. Tears began to fill his eyes as he collapsed to his knees. "Matte, oneesan! Matte! MATTE!" As she got further away from him, his heart practically broke in half. "Don't go..." he whispered brokenly.  
  
"T. K.? Takeru? Daijoubu ka?" asked Patamon as he placed his paw on him.  
  
"Iie, Patamon. I'm not all right," Takeru said, the tears leaving trails on his face.  
  
"Oojo!" Gabumon exclaimed as her figure ran. "Matte! Come back!"  
  
Taichi and the others came around the corner to be faced with a shocking sight. All their digimon were jumping up and down, yelling and pointing to something. Takeru was on his knees, his face frozen, while tears fell from his blue eyes. Patamon was trying to comfort him, but the boy didn't respond. Everyone rushed forward and surrounded him.  
  
"What's wrong, Takeru-kun?" asked Hikari, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, T. A., are you all right?" Daisuke inquired, worry flickering through his eyes.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, otooto?" whispered Yamato.  
  
"Iie," Takeru murmured.  
  
"Tell us what's the matter," suggested Miyako.  
  
Taichi went to see what was going on with their digimon. "What's up, Agumon?" he asked.  
  
"She's running away!" Agumon exclaimed, pointing his claw to the running girl.  
  
Taichi looked up and squinted his eyes. 'That hairstyle...' he trailed off in his mind. 'Could it be? ... Tenshi?'  
  
"Tell us what happened, Takeru," Jyou said.  
  
"Iie," the boy repeated. "Iie..."  
  
"I don't think he's actually listening to us," Koushiro commented. "He seems to be in shock. He can't say anything."  
  
Yamato stared his younger brother right in the eye and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Otooto, what's wrong?" he demanded. "Tell me!"  
  
Takeru's eyes suddenly cleared and his head snapped to attention. "IIE!!" he screamed. "I'm not going to lose her again!" He broke away from his brother and friends, leaving them startled and puzzled. Takeru grabbed his green digivice from his belt and he held it above his head. "Digiarmor.... energize!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon! The Star of Hope!"  
  
Takeru jumped on Pegasusmon's back and held onto his neck. "Go and catch up with that girl ahead!" he instructed.  
  
Pegasusmon looked at his partner and decided to ask questions later. He stretched his wings and flew into the air. "Where did she go?" he asked.  
  
"In the forest," T. K. answered, scanning the scenery below.  
  
"Matte, Takeru!" exclaimed Sora from the ground. "Where are you going?"  
  
Takeru glanced over his shoulder and everyone saw his eyes shining with determination. "To catch her," he stated simply before Pegasusmon put on a burst of speed.  
  
"Who's her?" questioned Miyako.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," added Iori.  
  
Taichi turned towards them, his eyes closed. "I think I know who," he said.  
  
"Who is it, oniisan?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, Taichi, out with it!" Yamato snapped, annoyed at the fact his younger brother had just left without an explanation.  
  
"It's her," Taichi emphasized her. "It's Tenshi."  
  
Hikari's eyes widened as everyone else just became more confused. "Iie... are you sure, oniisan?" she inquired.  
  
"Not really, imouto," Taichi confessed. "But I could've sworn I saw her."  
  
"What you just said was about as clear as mud, Taichi," Sora commented as she raised her right eyebrow.  
  
Hikari raised her pink digivice above her head, just as Takeru had done minutes ago. "Digiarmor... energize!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to... Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"  
  
Hikari climbed onto Nefertimon's back, while glancing back at her brother. "I'm going to find her too," she stated. "Follow Pegasusmon and Takeru!" she instructed Nefertimon.  
  
Nefertimon really wasn't sure what was going on but she trusted her human companion. "All right, Hikari," she nodded and flew off into the air to follow the pegasus.  
  
"What is going on?" demanded Daisuke, stomping his foot.  
  
"First Takeru, now Hikari," Miyako muttered, shaking her head.   
  
"They sure are acting strange," commented Iori.  
  
Jyou took off his glasses and rubbed them with a cloth. "Who exactly is 'Tenshi,' Taichi?"  
  
Taichi opened his eyes to stare at them with an intense gaze. "She was a childhood friend of Hikari and me," he informed them. "Tenshi isn't her real name but she looked so much like an angel that Hikari and I gave her that nickname."  
  
"Well, what's her real name?" Koushiro asked.  
  
Taichi went on as if he hadn't heard the question. "She was a great friend, you know." His eyes were becoming cloudy. "Always visited Hikari and I, even when she wasn't supposed to. Other times she was at other people's houses. She was there the day I wasn't supposed to take Hikari outside." He shut his eyes tight as his hands clenched into fists. "She helped me call the ambulance and to take her inside."  
  
"Who is 'she'?" asked Sora, exasperated.  
  
"I think that's what everyone would like to know," Jyou commented.  
  
Taichi didn't answer, or it seems he couldn't. When he opened his eyes, they held tears. He gave them a bitter smile, while a few tears trailed down his cheeks. "She had to leave, promising that she would keep in touch. I never did hear from her again."  
  
Agumon pulled on Taichi's green uniform jacket. "Daijoubu ka, Taichi?" he inquired.  
  
"Daijoubu," Taichi murmured. "Just remembering the old times."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*Ding* *Dong*  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled a young Taichi. He ran down the hall, holding his goggles in his hands. He went on his tiptoes to turn the knob and pulled back to open the door. He grinned cheerfully as he saw the small figure on the other side of the door. "Hi Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Ohayo, Tai-kun," Usagi replied. "May I come in?"  
  
"Oh, sure!" Taichi nodded. "Gomen, gomen." He stepped back as she came in.  
  
"Where's Hikari-imouto?" she inquired.  
  
"She's sick," Taichi said sadly. "Kaasan and touson made her stay in bed today." He wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Oh, let me see how she is," Usagi suggested as she walked down the hall.  
  
Taichi jogged beside her, still holding his goggles. "All right, Usagi-chan," he agreed.  
  
The two opened the door to Hikari's room, where the little girl was found sleeping. They both went to stand beside her bed. "Kawaii..." Usagi whispered as she brushed a strand of hair from Hikari's young face.  
  
The younger girl moaned a bit and turned in her sleep. She opened her eyes wearily to see a blurry image of golden hair and sapphire eyes. "Are you an angel?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Usagi blushed a bright red, while Taichi laughed aloud. "Iie, imouto," Usagi said gently. "I'm not an angel, but I am your friend though."  
  
Hikari blinked a few times before sitting up with what little strength she had left. "Oneesan?" she questioned.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Oh, I really thought you were an angel," Hikari confessed, staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Silly imouto!" Taichi laughed. "She's just a kid, like us!"  
  
Usagi hit him in the shoulder playfully. "Are you saying I couldn't be an angel?" she pouted adorably.  
  
Taichi smiled as he brushed a hand through his hair. "Kawaii..." he breathed, repeating what Usagi had commented earlier, without realizing he said it aloud. Thankfully, Usagi didn't hear it, but his little sister did.  
  
Hikari's eyes twinkled despite the fact that she sick. 'I'm gonna talk to oniisan about this later,' she vowed to herself.  
  
Usagi noticed the goggles Taichi was still holding in his right hand. "How come you aren't wearing your goggles, Tai-kun?" she asked with a tilt of her head.  
  
"Huh?" Taichi blinked and then held his goggles in front of him. "I forgot I was holding these!"  
  
Usagi grabbed them and examined them under her gaze. "These are sugoi, Tai-kun!" she exclaimed.  
  
Taichi beamed and grinned proudly. "I know," he said while she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where did you get them?"  
  
"I forget," Taichi said while laughing nervously.  
  
Usagi giggled and shook her head. "You're funny, Tai-kun. Just like Yama-kun."  
  
For some reason, Taichi felt a strange feeling run through him. "Yama-kun?" he questioned, wondering why he felt weird.  
  
Usagi nodded, her eyes twinkling. "Yeah, Ishida Yamato. Do you know him?" she asked.  
  
"Iie, I don't," answered Taichi.  
  
"Oh well," Usagi shrugged. "Maybe you guys will turn out to be best friends later on, ne?"  
  
"I guess," Taichi said darkly.  
  
"Here, I'll put your goggles on for you," Usagi offered. Before Taichi could protest, she had put them over his head and onto his forehead. "See? That was easy," she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled back to face Taichi who was now as bright as a cherry and had forgotten all about 'Yama-kun.' She smiled sweetly while looking at him innocently. "Daijoubu ka?" she inquired. 'This happened to Yama-kun before...' she thought.  
  
Taichi's cheeks began to return to their normal color as he brought a hand to touch the spot where she had kissed him. He gazed at her, while ignoring the giggles of his little sister. "Daijoubu... Tenshi."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi was running as if her life depended on it. The tears fell freely from her eyes, while her heart began to shatter. 'Why am I running?' she asked herself. 'Because you're afraid,' part of her mind whispered. 'What do I have to be afraid of?' she asked. 'You're afraid that he'll turn away from you. You weren't ready to see them all again, even if you think you were,' it replied. 'But I want to see them!' she exclaimed. 'Then stop running!'  
  
Usagi stopped in her tracks and found herself in another clearing then the one she was just in. She sat down on the soft grass, bringing her knees to her chest. The image of Takeru's hopeful face flashed through her mind. "Otooto..." she murmured. Her ears began to pick up the sound of wings. "Nani?" She looked up just in time to see two digimon land in front of her.  
  
"Oneesan!" two voices yelled.  
  
"Masaka..." Usagi whispered as Takeru and Hikari climbed off their digimon.  
  
The two eleven year olds approached her slowly, looking at her through blurry eyes. The large digimon behind them reverted back to their rookie forms. They followed their partners curiously as they also studied the new human who was sitting on the floor.  
  
Takeru looked at her with his blue eyes, shining with something unreadable. "Oneesan, why did you run away?" he asked quietly.  
  
Usagi stood and tried to force herself to calm down. As she looked at both of them, she had to turn her head away. "Gomen nasai, otooto," Usagi apologized as she shut her eyes. "I don't know what happened. Instead of running to hug you, I ran away." She clenched her fists. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."  
  
But the next thing Usagi knew, two pairs of arms had wrapped themselves around her in a tight embrace. "I forgive you, oneesan," Takeru replied.  
  
Hikari just hugged her even closer. "I thought you were gone forever!"  
  
"Iie, imouto," Usagi replied. "I just lost touch."  
  
Takeru and Hikari finally let her go but still stood close to her. "I thought I'd never see you again, oneesan," they whispered at the same time.  
  
Usagi wiped her remaining tears away, while she looked at both of them. She shook her head, while brushing her hands through their hair, like an older sister would. "Never say never..." she whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"She was a great friend," Taichi went on. "Cheerful and full of light. One would think her and Hikari were sisters..."  
  
Everyone was beginning to get really irritated, hoping that the leader of the original digidestined would get to the point. Some were tapping their feet, while others sighed every five minutes. Taichi leaned against a tree trunk, his head bowed.  
  
"When we were little, I wished we could spend every day together. So I would visit her apartment, only to have her mom tell me she was at her best friend's house," he said somewhat bitterly. "Tenshi said I was one of her best friends, but back then I believed you could only have one best friend. It seems the position for her best friend was occupied by one..." he trailed off.  
  
"Who was it, Taichi-san?" asked Iori.  
  
Taichi raised his head and faced them all. To the group's surprise and fear, they noticed a hard glint in his eye. 'I've seen that look before,' thought Agumon. 'When he and Yamato were fighting so long ago when we had been separated. Yamato had been in a frenzy about Takeru, and Taichi was trying to knock some sense into him. When Yamato hit him, Taichi suddenly had the look he has now...'  
  
"It was occupied by one," Taichi paused as his steel gaze suddenly locked straight with Yamato's, "Ishida Yamato."  
  
Everyone, excluding Yamato himself, took a sharp intake of breath and turned to face the blonde teenager. His eyes were wide with surprise. He stared straight back into Taichi's brown orbs, crossing his arms over his chest. The two stood there like that, as they had when the challenge of leadership had been issued. The others stood to the side, recalling the times when the duo had fought before.  
  
"What makes you so sure it's me?" Yamato said casually, while on the inside, his mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. 'If what Taichi said was true...'  
  
Taichi laughed and grinned sadly. "Surely you couldn't have forgotten her name, Yamato," he said.  
  
The blonde teenager sighed, brushing a few bangs from his face. "Just tell me, Taichi!"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
End Chapter 3 - Never Say Never  
  
Coming Next - Chapter 4 - Inevitable Clashes 


	5. Chapter 4 - Inevitable Clashes

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon whatsoever. The characters and series belong to the owner(s) and creator(s).  
  
Author's Notes: Japanese words used. Japanese and American names of the Digidestined are listed in Chapter 2.  
  
Dedication: To the best oneesan out there, and also mine, Usa-oneesan!  
  
************************************  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
Chapter 4 - Inevitable Clashes  
Author: Krys Yuy  
************************************  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Nani?!" the original digidestined shouted, excluding Taichi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Takeru grinned at Usagi, hardly believing that he had finally been reunited with her once again. "So, what do you want to do, oneesan?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll take you anywhere," Hikari agreed.  
  
Usagi laughed at the eagerness of her younger 'siblings.' However, there was something tugging at the back of her mind. Images of two young boys flashed through her mind. "Umm..." Usagi shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "How are your brothers? Yamato and Taichi?"  
  
"Oniisan is okay," Takeru lied a bit. "He has his own rock band."  
  
"Soo ka?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Hai," the boy nodded with a smile.  
  
"That's so sugoi!" Usagi exclaimed with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Taichi's the captain of the school soccer team," Hikari added.  
  
"Wow... Tai-kun always wanted to be captain, ne?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"Hai," Hikari answered.  
  
Then something clicked in Usagi's mind. "Oi... how do you two know each other?" she questioned, staring them both in the eye. "Are you... together?" She said the last part with a devilish grin.  
  
The two digidestined looked at each other, then at Usagi, then back at each other. At the same exact time, they blushed scarlet. Hikari fiddled with the strap of her camera, while Takeru conveniently adjusted his white hat. Patamon and Gatomon stood off to the sides, still confused and puzzled.  
  
"Iie, oneesan," Takeru said, trying to get back to his normal color.  
  
"Well, then how do you know each other?" she asked, somewhat disappointed at their answer.  
  
"We're both digidestined," Hikari told her.  
  
"Oh, so those are your digimon?" Usagi inquired as she nodded her head in the direction of Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"Oh my gosh," the bearer of Light exclaimed. "Gomen nasai, Gatomon. I forgot you were here."  
  
"Yeah, gomen as well, Patamon," Takeru said.  
  
"That's okay," the winged creature replied.  
  
"Just use and abuse us," Gatomon muttered.  
  
Hikari picked her up in her arms and rubbed her behind her ears. "Don't be mad," Hikari cooed.  
  
Gatomon purred as Hikari continued to pet her. "You always know my soft spots," Gatomon complained. "I can't be mad at you for very long."  
  
Hikari giggled lightly, while hugging the feline digimon closer to her. "You just love me," she teased.  
  
Gatomon only rolled her eyes in response, while the rest of the group either chuckled or laughed. Patamon flew a few feet above in the air and stared at Usagi curiously. "Who's she, Takeru?" he asked.  
  
Takeru reached out and held the digimon in his arms. "Don't be rude, Patamon. You can't talk like oneesan isn't here."  
  
Usagi shook her head, while her eyes twinkled with amusement. "That's all right, otooto. He's so kawaii."  
  
Patamon looked at Takeru, more confused than ever. "I didn't know you had an older sister, T. K."  
  
"Iie, I don't," the bearer of Hope replied. "But I like to think that Usagi-oneesan is my sister. She means a lot to me."  
  
"Same for me," Hikari added.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe how loyal Hikari and Takeru remained to her, even when she had been gone for seven years. She realized how lucky she was to have them. "So, aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked.  
  
Hikari blushed as she held Gatomon in her arms. "Of course, oneesan! This cute digimon here is mine. Her name is Gatomon."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Usagi said politely.  
  
"Right back at ya," Gatomon replied, but her focus seemed to be on Usagi's necklace.   
  
No one noticed as T. K. began to speak. "This little guy here is Patamon," Takeru introduced. "He's gotten me out of a lot of scrapes."  
  
Usagi held out her hand tentatively as she reached to pet Patamon on his fur. She grinned happily as he responded kindly. "Happy to meet you," she said.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you, too, Ms... Ms..."  
  
"Usagi," she finished. "So, are there any other digidestined?" she asked.  
  
Hikari and Takeru nodded while they fingered their digivices. "There's eleven of us so far," Takeru commented.  
  
"In Japan, anyway," Hikari added.  
  
"There's more?" Usagi inquired as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai," T. K. nodded. "There's a good friend of ours who lives in America. His name's Wallace."  
  
"What are the names of the ones who live in Japan?"  
  
"There's Iori, Miyako, Daisuke-"  
  
Hikari was interrupted as Usagi quickly stepped toward her. "Motomiya Daisuke?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, why?"  
  
"I had this strange device for him. I lost it awhile back because it disappeared. It was so weird..." Usagi stated as she tapped her foot thoughtfully.  
  
Takeru glanced at Hikari through the corner of his eye, but she just shrugged. "He got his digivice back, oneesan," he said.  
  
"Did he? That's good. Now, who are the other digidestined? Gomen for interrupting, imouto," she apologized.  
  
"No problem. Where was I? Oh, Taichi and Yamato-san are digidestined, too," she said. Usagi's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. "There's also Mimi-san, Sora-san, Koushiro-san, and Jyou-san," Hikari finished with a nod of satisfaction.  
  
Usagi brightened even more at the mention of the names. "Do you mean, Tatewaki Mimi, Takenouchi Sora, Izumi Koushiro, and Kido Jyou?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
To both eleven year old's surprise, Usagi began jumping up and down with excitement. "Soo ka?" Usagi questioned excitedly. "They were all my friends when I lived in Highton View Terrace!"  
  
Hikari blinked a few times before turning to Takeru. "Isn't it strange that oneesan knew all of us back then, but we didn't know each other?"  
  
"Hai..." Takeru replied.  
  
All of a sudden, Gatomon leapt from Hikari's arms and into a startled Usagi's. "Can it be?" the digimon muttered, as she placed her gloved paw upon Usagi's ring, which hung on the silver necklace. Gatomon stared up into Usagi's sapphire orbs, which looked upon her in surprise. "Are you... the Crest Keeper? The Princess of the Moon?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yamato stared at Taichi in shock. He had no idea how, but the original leader of the digidestined had found out about his best friend from long ago. He was just messing with his mind. "You better not be joking, Taichi," he said in a fierce whisper.  
  
"Iie, I'm not," Taichi replied, his eyes suddenly cold.  
  
"Usagi? Tsukino Usagi?" Koushiro asked with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Hai," Taichi nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I knew her too," the computer genious replied.  
  
"Me too," Jyou and Sora said at the same time. The two turned to stare at each other.  
  
"You knew Usagi-chan?"  
  
"You knew imouto?" asked Jyou.  
  
"I guess we all knew her," commented Koushiro.  
  
"Excuse me?! Not us," said Miyako, while she gestured to Daisuke and Iori.  
  
Sora turned to face the new digidestined. "Gomen, minna. We're just talking about an old friend we all had."  
  
"We kinda figured that," Iori commented.  
  
Yamato shook his head. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. Had Usagi really come back? His best friend from so long ago? Or was this all just a cruel trick they were playing on him? His eyes became as cold and hard as Taichi's was at the moment. "You're lying," he seethed.  
  
"Iie, I'm not," Taichi repeated. "I'm telling the truth."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"Iie, I'm not."  
  
"Hai, you are!"  
  
"Iie, I'm not!!"  
  
"Stop lying!" Yamato screamed. He lunged for Taichi but suddenly stopped when Gabumon quickly intervened. "What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Stop it, Yamato!" Gabumon pleaded. "You're not thinking straight." 'Just like back in the Silver Millennium...'  
  
"What are talking about?!"  
  
"Do you even know why you were going to punch him?"  
  
Yamato lowered his head in defeat. "Are you sure Usa-chan is back?" he asked quietly.  
  
Taichi narrowed his eyes at Yamato's nickname for Usagi but he nodded curtly. "Hai, for the last time."  
  
Yamato glanced at Gabumon. "Then we're going after her," he ordered. He took out his old digivice, which hadn't been used in the longest time. "Do it, Gabumon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"  
  
Yamato climbed on the wolf's back. "Gods, I haven't done this in the longest time," he muttered. "Sniff her out, Garurumon."  
  
"All right, Yamato," Garurumon agreed. The wolf took off in the same direction the two flying digimon had gone.  
  
Taichi stood straighter furiously, glaring at the retreating form of Yamato and his digimon. "I'm gonna follow him," he muttered, eyes flashing with something unreadable.  
  
Before he knew it, Agumon laid a hand on his arm. "Don't Taichi," Agumon said firmly. "You're not in the right condition to be chasing after long lost friends."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Don't worry," replied Agumon, not backing down. "We'll make sure she visits you, okay?"  
  
Sora stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Taichi-kun," she said softly. "Lets go."  
  
Taichi looked into all the faces of his fellow digidestined. He noticed with guilt that they all held a tad of fear against their original leader. His expression faltered then crumbled immediately. "Gomen nasai, minna," he whispered loud enough for them to hear. He collapsed to his knees. "It's just... I haven't seen her in so long... I've missed her."  
  
Koushiro and Jyou supported Taichi from either side as they let him lean on their shoulders. "It's okay, Taichi," Koushiro said. "We've all missed her..."  
  
"Hai," agreed Jyou.  
  
Taichi shut his eyes tightly. 'Not as much as I have...'  
  
Sora gestured to the newest digidestined. "Come on, minna. We're going."  
  
Daisuke glanced over in the direction his comrades had gone. "But what about Hikari?" he said. "And Takeru and Yamato?" he quickly added.  
  
"They'll be fine," Jyou called over his shoulder. "Lets just bring Taichi home. He needs his rest."  
  
"Okay, Jyou-san," Daisuke agreed hesitantly. He looked towards the woods one last time. 'I hope you're okay Hikari, Kari-chan.' Then he turned and left with the rest of them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Nani?" Usagi blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Gatomon's eyes held a certain desperate, eager look. "Soo ka? You must be joking. You have to be her," she said.  
  
"Iie, I'm sorry Gatomon," Usagi apologized regretfully. "I'm not a princess."  
  
"Then you're not supposed to have this ring!" Gatomon growled.  
  
Usagi let her go fearfully and stepped back. "It is mine," she said. "Gabumon gave it to me personally."  
  
Gatomon rid herself of the fierce look she was wearing. "Then you have to be her!"  
  
"I'm just a normal girl!"  
  
"Iie, you're not! You're the Crest Keeper!"  
  
"I don't even know what that is!"  
  
"Gatomon! Stop!" Hikari ordered. "You're making no sense at all."  
  
Gatomon stared at her human partner, eyes suddenly full of unforeseen wisdom. "She is the Crest Keeper," Gatomon said in a different voice as her voice suddenly became lighter.  
  
"That's not Gatomon's voice!" exclaimed Patamon.  
  
"That's Angewoman's!" finished Takeru.  
  
Usagi suddenly felt strangely different as she took a step forward toward the glowing digimon. The feline began to digivolve into an angel woman. As the wings grew from behind her back, a shout was heard from behind them.  
  
"Usa-chan!"  
  
Usagi whirled around, not able to believe it. "Yama-kun..." she whispered.  
  
The teenager came galloping up on Garurumon. "What's going on?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't know!" she yelled, the light of the angel becoming unbearable.  
  
Angewoman approached Usagi, the light finally dimming. "You must remember," she said softly. Just as she was about to touch the girl on her forehead, a blinding white light interfered. "What?"  
  
"It is not yet time, Angewoman," whispered a silvery voice. "Not yet time..."  
  
Angewoman's eyes widened but she understood completely. "Wakatta. Gomen nasai," she apologized.  
  
"That's all right," the voice said. "The right time is near though."  
  
"Yes, my queen," Angewoman murmured softly. She reverted back to Gatomon.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe what was happening. She suddenly felt light-headed and began to fall backwards. The next thing she knew, someone had wrapped their arms protectively around her. Expecting to see golden hair and azure eyes, she looked up, only to be faced with brown orbs and wild brown hair.  
  
"Tai-kun?!"  
  
End Chapter 4 - Inevitable Clashes  
  
Coming Next - Chapter 5 - Hidden Rivalry 


	6. Chapter 5 - Hidden Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon whatsoever. The characters and series belong to the owner(s) and creator(s).  
  
Author's Notes: Japanese words used. Japanese and American names of the Digidestined are listed in Chapter 2.  
  
Dedication: To the best oneesan out there, and also mine, Usa-oneesan!  
  
************************************  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
Chapter 5 - Hidden Rivalry  
Author: Krys Yuy  
************************************  
  
"Tai-kun?!"  
  
"Hai, Tenshi," Tai smiled.  
  
Usagi smiled back, the surprise fading from her mind. "It's good to see you again..." she murmured before fainting.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Taichi?" Yamato demanded. He stood near the two, for he was about to catch the fainted girl, when Taichi had appeared.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"We'll go through first," said Miyako and Iori.  
  
"All right," agreed Sora.  
  
As soon as the two disappeared through the television, Daisuke stepped forward. He nodded to his older friends. Koushiro supported Taichi, while Jyou was going to go with Daisuke and Sora.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jyou frowned. "I don't want you to bite off more than you can chew."  
  
"No, I'm fine, Jyou," Koushiro reassured.  
  
"If you say so," Jyou shrugged and faded into the television with Sora and Daisuke.  
  
Suddenly, Koushiro felt the heavy weight that was leaning against his shoulders become lighter. "Whoa! Where do you think you're going, Taichi?" he demanded.  
  
"I have to find her!" Taichi broke from Koushiro's grip and started to run.  
  
"Iie! Matte!"  
  
Taichi kept running, letting some kind of sixth sense guide him to his long lost friend. The first thing he saw was a blinding flash of light, then it dimmed. When he could see clearly again, he noticed Usagi was about to collapse. He got there as quick as lightning, just before Yamato could reach her.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I'm bringing her to my house," Taichi said without even looking at him.  
  
Yamato quickly had a tight grip on his left arm. "You're not taking her anywhere," he replied angrily.  
  
"Yes, I am," Taichi said, trying to shrug his grip off.  
  
However, Yamato didn't back down. "Let her go," he hissed.  
  
"Never," Taichi whispered inaudibly.  
  
"Did you hear me, Taichi? I said let her go," he repeated.  
  
"Iie, she needs her rest," Taichi said.  
  
"Hai, but she needs to go with me," Yamato retorted.  
  
"You act as if she's your girlfriend," Taichi commented with a glare.  
  
Yamato colored slightly, but snapped back. "So do you."  
  
"I just care about her, all right?!" Taichi hissed. "Let me go, for the last time!"  
  
"Not until you give her to me!" Yamato said.  
  
"I can't do that," he replied, just holding her closer.  
  
Unconsciously, Yamato stretched his other hand to brush a lock of hair away from her face. "Please just give her to me! She's my best friend!"  
  
Those words hit Taichi like a ton of bricks. His stern mood wavered, but didn't crumble like the last time. "She's mine too," he said a bit weakly.  
  
Before either knew it, Usagi wasn't even in Taichi's arms anymore. She was a few feet away, resting comfortably in the arms of Koushiro. Behind him were the forms of Hikari, Takeru, and the original digidestined's digimon. Takeru and Hikari were glaring daggers at them, but their eyes softened as they fell upon the unconscious girl. Unbeknownst to any of them, Gabumon and Gatomon were in the back, shaking their heads slightly.  
  
"So, you remember?" Gabumon asked the feline softly.  
  
Gatomon licked her paws, while staring at him through her blue eyes. "Hai, I do," she said. "I was going to give the princess back her memories-"  
  
"What?!" Gabumon interrupted but quickly lowered his voice. "Why did you do that for? It is not yet her time to awaken!"  
  
"I didn't know, all right?" Gatomon retorted, irritated. "Besides, the Queen interfered. She told me it was not yet time, but that it was near."  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I guess I should've seen it coming," Gabumon stated with a soft sigh. "Do you see the signs?"  
  
Gatomon pointedly studied the two fourteen year olds staring daggers at the other. "Hai, who wouldn't?" She laid on all fours. "Is it going to be the same as the last life?"  
  
"I sincerely hope not," Gabumon replied, his eyes downcast. "That would be terrible."  
  
"Do you remember who the princess chose?" Gatomon questioned curiously. "I can't seem to remember that time. It's all fuzzy and unreadable."  
  
"Hai, an effect so we can't mess with the timeline," he commented. "The princess must choose her own path."  
  
"But will it be the right one?" the feline voiced aloud.  
  
"The ring will show the truth of her soul," Gabumon said mysteriously.  
  
"I can't believe either of you!" Hikari scolded, fury in her eyes.  
  
"We were just reunited with her today, and you're fighting over her?!" Takeru exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"I just-"  
  
"We don't need any of your excuses, oniisan," Hikari interrupted with a frown. "Takeru and I saw your fight. It was pointless."  
  
"You treated her as if she was a possession!" Takeru exclaimed.  
  
Both teenagers immediately hung their heads in shame and guilt. They looked all around them, except at each other and at the unconscious girl. "Gomen nasai," they both murmured.  
  
"She's not even awake," Koushiro pointed out. "You both are going to have to tell her what happened while she was out." He walked away with the girl in his arms.  
  
Taichi immediately turned on Yamato. "That was all your fault!" he accused.  
  
"My fault?!" exclaimed Yamato. "I didn't even do anything!"  
  
"Sure," Taichi agreed sarcastically.  
  
Yamato glared at him, then stalked off to rehearse at band practice. Taichi could have burned holes through the Yamato's back with the look he was giving him. Hikari and Takeru looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"You know, if looks could kill, both of our older brothers would be dead," Hikari commented.  
  
"Hai," Takeru agreed.  
  
As the two friends watched their brothers leave in opposite directions, they both realized what it meant. "We have a problem," they groaned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yamato glared at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. His mind was swimming with thoughts and feelings he couldn't decipher at the moment. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!' he screamed in his mind. He sat up on his bed and leaned against the headboard. 'It just doesn't make any sense...' He grabbed his guitar case from under his bed and took out the well kept instrument. He strummed a few strings and let the music soothe his nerves. 'I mean, I can't be in love with her...' he thought. 'We were seven years old when we last saw each other. Taichi mentions her once and I start freaking out!' He let his fingers run across the strings once more. 'You could tell Taichi loves her. I shouldn't stand in the way,' he tried to convince himself. 'Besides, we're best friends... We're more like brother and sister. It would be... wrong. Just wrong.' He played with a few more keys.  
  
'A right kind of wrong,' he thought absently without realizing it. Then his fingers began to play a tune which voiced out all his thoughts. Yamato sang to himself the lyrics which first came in mind, unknowingly predicting the future effects his long lost best friend would have on him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Taichi slammed his fist against his desk, but immediately regretted it. He cradled his right hand in his other, while blowing on it softly. "Kuso," he cursed. He collapsed backwards on his bed with a sigh. 'Usagi... Tenshi... what have you done to me?' he asked. He closed his eyes and thought about how much she had changed since he had last seen her. 'Is it possible that I- that I-' he paused, unsure if he should say it, even if it was only in his mind. 'Iie,' he denied. 'I just care for her a lot, that's all. Like I do for Hikari.' He groaned buried his face in a pillow. 'We haven't even properly reunited yet, and I'm going crazy!' As his hands clenched the soft fabric of the sheets, he shook his head. 'Why is it so hard?!'  
  
Taichi turned on his bed to stare at the photograph on his wall. It was of Usagi and him as kids. They were both smiling brightly and Taichi had his arms around her small form as a friendly hug. Little did he know that Chibi-Usagi had put bunny ears on him, which was why she looked a little flushed from giggling. Taichi grinned softly to himself before letting fatigue take him over.  
  
"Ai shiteru," he mumured unconsciously as he dreamt of figure with golden hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh god... what hit me?" Usagi groaned as she woke up and held a hand to her forehead to feel a wet cloth.  
  
"You shouldn't move, you know," a voice scolded lightly with a hint of amusement, which sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"Izzy?" she questioned hesitantly.  
  
The voice chuckled. "Hai, Gi-chan," 'Izzy' replied. "No one has called me that in years."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and winced slightly at the bright light. "Why not?" She saw the figure of Koushiro shrug.  
  
"I don't know. I guess you're the only one who called me that," he suggested.  
  
"So... where am I again?" Usagi inquired, glancing around.  
  
"My place," Koushiro answered.  
  
"How'd I get here?"  
  
"I brought you here."  
  
Usagi tried to remember the last thing she saw. She vaguely remembered a soft voice with brown eyes and hair... "What happened to Taichi?" she asked suddenly. Then a teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes looking panicked flashed through as well. "And Yamato?" she added.  
  
The younger teen's eyes darkened slightly. "They're fine, Gi-chan," he half-lied.  
  
Usagi saw right through him. "Iie, something's wrong. What is it?"  
  
Koushiro sighed as he pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed Usagi occupied. "Well..."  
  
"Izzy..." Usagi said with an impatient look.  
  
"I think they better tell you," he replied quietly.  
  
She stared at him hard and realized how uncomfortable he must be. "Gomen nasai, Izzy," she apologized. "That's all right if you don't want to tell me."  
  
Koushiro smiled gratefully. "Arigato."  
  
"No problem," she replied, flashing him with a brilliant smile. She didn't notice as a light tint covered his cheeks. "So... how's life been for you? Oh, gomen, that's really lame-"  
  
"Hey, it's okay," he interrupted. "I guess it's been fine. I have a 4.0 grade average and I'm a computer geek. You?"  
  
Usagi frowned at his words. "You're not a computer geek, Izzy. You shouldn't call yourself that."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Koushiro trailed off with a strained laugh.  
  
"Izzy, look at me."  
  
"................."  
  
"Izzy? Izzy?! Koushiro!"  
  
The computer whiz whirled to face her, a little shocked she had called him by his first name. "Nani?" he asked softly.  
  
"Why do you allow others to influence you?" she asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
Koushiro shrugged lightly. "I guess... I feel insignificant."  
  
"You? Insignificant? You really must be joking, Izzy!" Usagi giggled. "Remember when we were kids? You were always so daring, willing to do anything! At the same time, you had a love for computers and knowledge. A curiosity with no bounds," she commented. "Now, I just see someone buried away in studies." She lifted his chin so that he would again look at her. "What happened to the friend I had all those years ago? Have things changed so much?"  
  
Koushiro stood up shakily, breaking from her grasp, frightfully wondering how someone could interpret that much, which hit home exactly. "I'll get you something to eat, Gi-chan," he suggested, trying to change the subject.  
  
It worked. Usagi's eyes lit up. "Hai!" she agreed immediately. "Arigato!" Yet in her eyes lingered an emotion which said that their conversation would be continued another time.  
  
"I'll be right back," Koushiro promised as he left the room. He vaguely wondered why he was blushing as he left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A dark purple feline jumped up onto a brick fence. Its red eyes flickered across the crowded streets of Juuban, wandering from each female to the next. For some odd reason, it held an air of intelligence as its head turned this way and that. It suspiciously looked like the feline was looking for something... or maybe someone. It seemed to shake its head and actually sigh unconsciously. Then it leapt from the fence and into a deserted yard. The sunlight hit a certain spot on its forehead, where it glinted off... a crescent moon?  
  
* * * * *  
  
For some reason, Usagi suddenly felt tired again, as if drained of energy. She yawned and fell back against the comfortable sheets and pillows. As her sleepy eyes opened and shut, her gaze locked with a picture on Koushiro's wall. It was a picture of him and the rest of her friends with strange creatures, which she figured to be digimon. Her eyes found the leader of the digidestined, grinning goofily at the camera, Agumon at his side. She smiled softly as sleep claimed her once again.  
  
The ring on Usagi's necklace glowed softly from a navy blue to a semi-dark orange. The sapphire on the ring winked out of existence as a topaz insignia took its place. A figure watched from the shadows, taking in every feature, every line. Red eyes flashed dangerously as a ball of energy gathered in its palm. It advanced towards the sleeping girl with soft steps. Suddenly, Usagi's eyes snapped open to meet that of the intruder's, returning from the dream world, faster than she had come. Her blue eyes held shadows of fear, but traces of defiance.  
  
The figure smirked at her expression. "It's good to see you... Neo-Queen."  
  
End Chapter 5 - Hidden Rivalry  
  
Coming Next - Chapter 6 - Awaken & Return  
  
Yes, I know I'm evil. Questions that you should ponder: What exactly are Koushiro's feelings? Is it a love for an older sister or something more? Why and/or how did the ring change? And just who is the intruder? 


	7. Chapter 6 - Awaken & Return

Dedication: To the best oneesan out there, and also mine, Usa-oneesan!  
  
************************************  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
Chapter 6 - Awaken & Return  
Author: Krys Yuy  
************************************  
  
The figure smirked at her expression. "It's good to see you... Neo-Queen."  
  
Usagi trembled in fear as the man stepped even closer to her, still holding the energy ball. "I- I do- don't kn- know wha- what yo- you're tal- talking ab- about," she stuttered.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't," the man commented, either to himself or to her, she couldn't tell. "I did travel to the past."  
  
'Travel to the past?' Usagi asked and then groaned. 'First I get sucked into a computer. Second I meet these strange creatures called digimon. Third some weird guy is trying to kill me. And finally he tells me he's from the future where I am supposedly queen. Ain't things peachy?' she said to herself sarcastically.  
  
"Well since you probably don't even know me," he stated. "My name is Rubeus."  
  
Usagi stifled a giggle, which did not go unnoticed by the red haired man.  
  
"What is it?!" he demanded.  
  
"It's just," Usagi paused as another giggle erupted, "what kind of a name is Rubeus?"  
  
The man scowled and the threatening expression returned to his face. "You die now," he declared in a hiss. The ball of energy was released and made contact.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wh-?"  
  
The teenager struggled to breath as a pain constricted through him. It gripped at his heart in a powerful vice, as if trying to cause him a slow, painful death. The air was cut off from his lungs as another attack hit him. His mind became hazy from lack of oxygen. He tried desperately to get in some kind of air but what was amazing was that he felt as if it was someone else's pain. He was feeling the anguish of another person. Who? He didn't know. He just knew that the person was hurt and badly. Then suddenly, as fast as it had come, it was gone. He stood up shakily and clutched the closest thing to him for support.  
  
  
'What the hell just happened?' he asked himself, before an odd light surrounded him, wiping away the memory of what had taken place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rubeus smirked triumphantly at his handy work but it was quickly dissolved as the dust cleared. The girl was still curled up on the bed, but this time in pain. Part of the blast had hit, effectively knocking the breath out of her. She was sobbing in fright and hurt. However, the ring on her necklace was floating in the air yet again. Colors of orange created an eerie aura while the teenager had her eyes shut tightly, the tears trailing down in fast streams. Stranger though, the ring was the source of a dome which surrounded the red haired man and golden haired girl. It blocked out any sound coming from within the dome and protected the outside surroundings from any danger on the inside, leaving the room of Izumi Koushiro unharmed.  
  
"How are you doing that?" Rubeus demanded.  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open. "I don't know," she whimpered, puzzled as her cries stopped. She was left with small hiccups.  
  
Rubeus snarled and thrust another deadly blast. 'What kind of power does she hold in this time?' he pondered while his eyes glared hatefully at her.  
  
Usagi couldn't find her voice as she saw him release another blast. She braced herself for the pain as her eyes closed but it never came. 'I can't take much more of this...' she thought. She opened her eyes to find the blast inches away from her face, frozen. "Eep!" She quickly slid off the bed, in the process, putting on her shoes in a hurry.  
  
"Kuso," Rubeus cursed as he saw her escape death again.  
  
"Dead scream," a voice whispered.  
  
Before either man or teenager could blink, a pink and red blast struck Rubeus in the right side. He was blown into the side of the dome, howling in pain. He struggled to stand up as his clothes were singed and black. Usagi didn't notice as her eyes locked with magenta orbs. They held wisdom beyond any she had ever seen and they stared into hers as if saying she had a secret which would change her life. The mysterious woman nodded her head towards Usagi's necklace and Usagi glanced at it, wondering what she could have meant by that gesture. When the teenager turned back around, she found the woman gone and she was again left alone with the man. Before she could tremble in fear yet again, a voice traveled for her ears only.  
  
"Believe in yourself," it whispered. "Remember your duty to the Other World."  
  
Then another voice took the last one's place. "Ai shiteru, musume-chan," it murmured. "I'm proud of you, no matter what happens."  
  
Usagi stood stock still, her mouth hanging open. 'That didn't sound like kaasan,' she thought, referring to Ikuko. Her eyes spotted her enemy at the opposite wall of the room, gaining more strength as time passed, the attack's effects wearing off.  
  
The words rang in her head again and again until something within her snapped. She raised her eyes to lock with that of Rubeus' and the man cringed slightly at the look in her eyes. It was hard and determined, like it had been in the Digital World, yet they held a new understanding and light. The ring's glow brightened as she cupped it in her hands. The dome around them flickered and disappeared.  
  
"Lets fight this battle on my turf," she stated before they blinked out of the room.  
  
The door to the room opened and Koushiro entered, carrying a tray of food with two drinks. He was smiling, but it quickly faded when he saw his patient was gone. The blankets and pillow of his bed were in a disarray and the wall behind it had a few scorch marks, where the blast had managed to hit also, before the dome had appeared. He set the tray down on his table and quickly checked for any trace of Usagi.  
  
Finding none, he cursed softly. "Shimatta..." Then he thought of what Yamato and Taichi would do when they found out what happened. "Kuso!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rubeus grabbed the sides of his head, trying to rid himself of the dizziness which had resulted from the girl's teleporting. He glared at the offender as she stood several yards away from him. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
The girl looked up and smiled secretively. "That's none of your concern. Lets just get this over with." Orange surrounded her and washed over her school clothes.  
  
"Fine," he growled. 'Now I don't think this was such a great idea,' he scolded himself. He shot three blasts of red and black energy at her.  
  
"Not a great move," Usagi said in a 'tsk' tone. She held both hands in front of her, palms facing outwards. As if in command, light pulsed and stopped the attacks for a moment. 'I can't hold these blasts for very long,' she thought worriedly. 'I don't remember everything! I need help!'  
  
Rubeus didn't like how the situation was turning out for him, but the girl seemed to be panicking for some reason, when it looked like she had the upper hand. 'I bet she has more tricks up her sleeves,' he thought grimly.  
  
Then as if answer to Usagi's worries and pleas, the glow that covered her body, turned into ribbons of the spectrum and encircled her. Her school uniform disappeared, being replaced with a different outfit, which radiated power. She glanced down at herself. "Not bad," she mused aloud. She had on black pants with a white v-neck shirt made of silk. Over that, a transparent robe with a hood covered the outfit. It was tied by a silver belt that had several spaces as if missing something. The necklace still hung around her neck, but continued to pulse.  
  
The blasts escaped from their frozen prison and headed towards her again. She stared at them, her eyes unseeing for a moment, before she thrust out her right hand to her side. A pink glow surrounded her hand and a strange symbol appeared, before disappearing. "Light," she whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gatomon felt a sudden tugging at her mind, like someone was calling for her. "Hikari-" she started but was cut off as a glow surrounded her.  
  
"Gatomon, what's happening?" asked Hikari with worry in her eyes.  
  
The feline digimon didn't answer as she narrowed her eyes. 'This feeling... an urge... Back when they had attacked but I couldn't get through... She's calling me. The Crest Keeper!' Then the digimon disappeared in a flash of white sparkles, leaving Hikari hysteric.  
  
"Nani?" Hikari whispered in a panic-filled voice. She ran into her brother's room to find him sitting at his desk, writing. "Oniisan!" She rushed up to him and tugged on his sleeve urgently.  
  
"What is it, imouto?" Taichi asked, while quickly covering the paper he was writing.  
  
"Gatomon's gone!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow incredulously, forgetting his problems for the time being. "What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
"She vanished! Disappeared! Poof!" Hikari was making wild gestures with her hands, while her usually calm face was about to break down.  
  
"Calm down, imouto," Taichi said, waving his hands around. "It won't do Gatomon any good if you just panic. Call the others. I'll try to think of something."  
  
"Hai, oniisan," Hikari managed to whisper before rushing to the phone to call the original digidestined, while using her mini-computer to contact the others.  
  
Taichi leaned his face against the palms of his hands with his elbows on the desk. He rubbed his eyes wearily. "What next?" he wondered, before trying to devise a plan to find Gatomon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon shouted, her attack destroying the ones that were heading towards Usagi. She ran forward and stood in front of the girl protectively, her blue eyes squinting at the enemy.  
  
Rubeus began to realize that this was way out of his league. He tried to teleport but found to his horror, that he couldn't do anything. He stared at his opponent for answers, having a distinct guess that she knew why and how. 'This is not going well at all.'  
  
Usagi smiled knowingly at him, feeling his growing doubts. "You're going to finish what you started," she commented lightly. She reached as if to take something from her belt, only to find that there was nothing there. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'What happened to the crests?'  
  
Rubeus saw her distracted and took the time to throw red lightning bolts at her. Gatomon was able to punch a few away, but some escaped her keen senses and took aim at the Crest Keeper. Usagi glanced up sharply and twisted to the side, narrowly avoiding the attacks. She gripped her necklace tighter, trying to figure what to do.  
  
Gatomon turned to her curiously, awaiting her instructions. "O genki desu ka?"  
  
"Iie, I'm afraid not," Usagi whispered. "I don't have the crests. Without them, I am not able to wear the ring, which gives me my power."  
  
"You truly don't believe that, do you?" Gatomon inquired.  
  
"Hai, I do."  
  
Gatomon shook her head and a smile tugged at the ends of her lips. "It is true that part of your power comes from the ring and crests. Where do you think the other half of your power resides?"  
  
"...... I don't know."  
  
Gatomon jumped in her arms and placed her paw over Usagi's heart. "Inside you," the digimon whispered. "Inside your heart."  
  
"Soo ka?"  
  
"Hai," Gatomon smiled. "Besides, you don't need all your power to defeat this creep. Just use a taste of your power."  
  
"Okay," Usagi agreed hesitantly. She closed her eyes and concentrated. 'Please let this work,' she begged mentally. Words and phrases drifted through her mind and she knew deep down, that was what she needed to do. "Ring of Crests: key to my soul... Unlock the power of light!"  
  
The ring's aura split and half of it sped into Gatomon. "Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!" The feline had disappeared to be replaced with an angel woman with hair the color of the sun.  
  
Rubeus stood awed for a split second, before snarling. 'If I have to go down, I'll go down with a bang,' he thought fiercely. He gathered all his power before throwing blasts and bolts whichever way, not caring where they landed.  
  
Angewomon frowned and took flight immediately. She pointed her left arm at the attacks with her finger. Her glove extended to form a bow. A white light formed into an arrow, which she strung upon her bow. "Celestial Arrow!" Crackles of energy surrounded the arrow as it destroyed few of the rogue attacks in bursts of small explosions.  
  
Rubeus just created more energies, which he shot like an insane man. "Why can't you just die?!" he demanded.  
  
Usagi's eyes became blank and dull. A voice that sounded very much like hers, but yet wasn't, spoke in a soft, quiet tone which held no emotion. "Even if I wish it to be, fate will take another cruel twist." Then her eyes returned to their usual sapphire. 'Did I just say that?' she wondered. 'What did that mean?' Then her eyes narrowed as she saw the battle raging on with Angewomon. 'She's not faring well. Time to gather the partner to the Light.'  
  
A green aura flew up from her feet to cover her body up to her head. This time she thrust her hand to the left side. A symbol which looked similar to a medal flashed in her hand before disappearing. Usagi's eyes fixed straight ahead. "Hope," she whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are we going to do about Gatomon?" asked Sora.  
  
Taichi sighed. "The only thing I could think up of was to try and-"  
  
His suggestion was cut off by a cry from Takeru. "Patamon, what's going on?"  
  
All digidestined swerved around to face the winged digimon who was glowing green. "That's exactly what happened to Gatomon," Hikari gasped. "Except she was surrounded in a pink light."  
  
Patamon felt the same urge Gatomon had. 'I- I remember...' Then he winked out of the playground.  
  
Miyako quickly stood up from the swing she was sitting in. "What happened to Patamon?" she questioned.  
  
"That's how Gatomon disappeared," Hikari informed them, tears swimming in her eyes.  
  
Chibimon looked up from his position by Daisuke. 'The one who locked us has returned. The Crest Keeper... is it truly you, oojo?' he thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Boom Bubble Puff!" Patamon exclaimed, trying desperately to block an attack which he had seen heading for Usagi when he had teleported.  
  
Usagi seemed unaware of the danger as she smiled at Patamon gratefully. "Unlock the power of Hope," she instructed. The light flew into Patamon, making him feel a wonderful power surge.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!" The newly digivolved creature stretched its wings and flew fast to pick up Usagi in his arms, avoiding the blast which exploded into the trees behind. He set her fast on the ground, where she stood with the wind ruffling her robe.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon annihilated more of the rogue attacks with a will of protectiveness.  
  
Angewomon grinned at her angel partner. She flew up to him and reached out a hand. "Shall we dance?" she inquired, a devilish glint in her eye as she ducked the rain of blasts.  
  
"Gladly," Angemon replied. "But aren't I the one who's supposed to ask you?"  
  
"Shut up and lets do this," Angewomon teased with a smack to his arm.  
  
"You bet," he said.  
  
The two grabbed hands and flew into the sky. They twirled around together, a spectrum aura enveloping them. They let go of their grip and went back to back. Angemon drew back his fist as it glowed orange. Angewomon held both arms straight in front of her with both palms pressed together. They smiled at the same exact time as their aim pointed to Rubeus who continued his tirade.  
  
'So in sync with the other,' Usagi thought as she brought the hood of her outfit over her head. 'They dance well.'  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Heaven's Charm!"  
  
Angemon punched his attack forward fiercely. Angewomon separated her hands quickly, pink lines following the path of her palms. The lights of orange and pink encircled each other while heading towards Rubeus. He had no idea what hit him as he was thrown back, unconscious. A black portal appeared and sucked him in, before closing.  
  
"That was... interesting," Angemon commented.  
  
"You got that right," Angewomon replied, as they landed on the ground next to Usagi.  
  
The Crest Keeper smiled at them softly before her outfit turned into ribbons and reverted back into her school uniform. "Time to leave the Digital World," she murmured. She closed her eyes and disappeared. The two digimon just stared at each other as they became their rookie selves and were too transported.  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Knock*  
  
"Coming!" Nancy Ishida called as she turned away from her computer. She got up from her chair and walked down the hallway. 'I wonder where Takeru is... It's getting late,' she thought. She opened the door to be greeted with a very weary blonde teenager who she hadn't seen in years. "Usagi?!"  
  
"Nice to see you, Nancy-san," Usagi smiled tiredly before falling forward.  
  
Nancy quickly caught her. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Daijoubu," Usagi replied a bit weakly. "Just tired."  
  
Nancy led her to the spare bedroom. She laid the teenager beneath the covers and tucked her in. "What happened? I haven't seen you in years."  
  
"Just weak and I don't have any energy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just been one hell of a day."  
  
End Chapter 6 - Awaken & Return  
  
Coming Next - Chapter 7 - Gone Again  
  
Author's Notes: I really didn't expect this fanfic to have so many responses. You guys don't know how happy I am. *smiles tearfully* This has been my most successful fanfic so far and I'm pretty damn proud of it. *grins* I was stuck with what to do at the end of Chapter 5 but you have no idea how you reviewers inspired me. Before, I really didn't care about reviews and such, not even bothering with it. Now, I find that you guys inspired me beyond what even my H-chan (Hiiro) could do. A VERY special thanks to Chibi Tenshi, who reviewed each and every chapter in the same day. You have no idea how much that helped, Tenshi-chan. *glomps* Arigato to everyone who has this fanfic as a favorite story or has me on Author Alert. It shows me how much you guys like the fanfic and I want to get it out sooner for you guys. Keep it up and special congratulations to Blue Angel, who figured out about the ring. ^_^ I didn't know if anyone was going to get that. And Usa-oneesan, I think I'll do exactly what you said in your latest review. It might make things a little more fun...  
  
Questions you should ponder: What did Chibimon (a. k. a. Demiveemon) mean by 'the one who locked us has returned'? Will Usagi ever have a proper reunion with her friends from the distant past? Where are the crests? And will the hidden rivalry brew into something which will split up the Chosen Ones? 


	8. Chapter 7 - Gone Again

Dedication: To the best oneesan out there, and also mine, Usa-oneesan!

************************************  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
Chapter 7 - Gone Again  
Author: [Krys Yuy][1]  
************************************

1,000 years ago...

Princess Serenity tossed and turned in her bed. '_Argh!_' she exclaimed. '_Why can't I just fall asleep?_' She sighed and got up wearily, rubbing her temples. She slipped into a robe, covering her silk nightgown and put her feet into a pair of slippers. She looked out the door cautiously and sneaked out with silent steps.

Serenity walked down the many hallways, which were lit dimly by several candles on the walls. She paused outside the door to the communications room for some reason. She pressed her thumb against the panel on the side, indicating that she was authorized to enter the room. This was one of the few rooms which had identification security. As the door slid open, she entered and was surprised to find no one watching over the panels and screens. She stood by one screen and found herself reaching out to touch it. To her astonishment as her fingers made contact; eight symbols appeared, forming a circle around the area where her hand touched.

"Nani?" she whispered.

Before anything else could be said, a shining light shot out of the computer and enveloped her. She gasped as she felt herself being pulled into the screen and watched as numbers and letters flew by her. As she landed in a grassy area, she stumbled before picking herself up. She studied her surroundings, curiosity and excitement dancing in her eyes. She was standing in the front of a large temple with several tall trees around it. To get to the entrance, you had to climb the many steps coming from the front.

The moon princess glanced around and shrugged, deciding she had nowhere else to go. She started climbing the stairs carefully. When she finally reached the top, she hesitated before going through. After many twists and turns, she ended up in a circular room, which was lit by hanging torches. There was a pedestal in the very center, and hovering above that, was what looked like a large bubble. Inside the bubble, something silver glittered on a chain.

Serenity stepped towards it in a trance, as if the object was calling to her. As she neared it, she realized the pedestal had several strange markings. '_How curious..._' she thought. She traced her fingers over the words, reading it in her mind. '_**A forbidden object is what resides in this sacred place. Not to be touched, not to be held by any but its own holder. Only she will possess all qualities equally in heart and soul. She is not what she seems, even to herself. Touch if you dare and face the consequences if you are not destined to hold its power.**_'

The princess drew back her hand as if something had bit her. She turned her head to look at the exit, but to her immediate surprise, it wasn't there anymore. She whirled around again to stare inside the transparent bubble. She realized that the object was in reality a ring hung upon a chain. Before she knew what was happening, her eyes had again locked with the object. Her hand raised of its own accord and to her mind's horror, thrust inside the sphere and grabbed the ring. She held it tightly in her fist and brought it up to her face. She slipped the ring off the chain and put it on her right index finger.

The room was suddenly flooded in a spectrum of lights and colors, causing the princess to shield her eyes temporarily. As the lights dimmed, she lowered her arm that was covering her eyes. The walls of the room were glowing softly, and the insignias that had adorned them were pulsing with power. A slight breeze wafted through the room and flew up and over her. Her pure white nightgown dissolved, only to be replaced with slacks and a shirt, covered with a transparent robe.

"What is going on?" she asked aloud. She nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice answered from behind her.

"You have obtained the ring, which means you are the Crest Keeper," it replied to her rhetorical question.

She whirled around to be faced with a tall person wearing a robe just like hers, except a deep brown, and the hood was over his head. "Who are you?" she questioned curiously, lifting an eyebrow.

She could've sworn the person was smiling underneath the hood. "I am a resident of the Digital World and one of its many servants."

"Digital World? Never heard of it," she commented.

The man sighed and shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't have, my dear. It is a place where strange creatures rule the land, and those from your world would fear them immensely," he paused, then continued. "No, it's best that only few from your world learn of this place."

"Why am I here?" she questioned.

"I already told you, your highness," he answered, much to her shock and surprise. "You are the Crest Keeper, Princess Serenity. Destined to wield power unimaginable to protect the Digital World and the universe."

*End Vision*

Usagi shot up in the bed, sweat pouring from her body. '_What was that?_' she asked herself. '_God, I can't take much more of this._' Her eyes darted around the dark room in a panic, before she remembered that she had fallen asleep in the guestroom of Takeru's apartment, where he lived with his mom. She clenched the sheets in her hands tightly. '_What am I going to do?_'

* * * * *

"Whoa," Patamon commented, circles twirling in his eyes as he landed on a stoned floor.

"You got that right," agreed Gatomon, trying to steady herself.

"Teleporting," Patamon said, shaking his head, "still have to get used to it."

"I know. We haven't done this in the longest time," Gatomon moaned, bringing a gloved paw to her forehead.

"One thousand years to be exact," a voice said from behind them.

"Gennai!" exclaimed Patamon. "What are you doing here?"

Gatomon shut her eyes and resisted the urge to smack her digimon comrade over the head. "Don't you remember?! Gennai is the guide of the Crest Keeper."

"Oh yeah," Patamon admitted sheepishly, flying a few feet off the ground, flapping his ear wings.

"Ah..." Gennai chuckled. "You two still amuse me to no ends." Then his elderly face took on a grave expression. "I have reason to believe that the Crest Keeper has awakened."

Gatomon nodded her head. "Yes, she has. After all this time of searching, when only Gabumon knew. Only when the necklace was again seen by me, did I remember. Now, the moon princess-"

"The moon princess," Gennai interrupted sharply, "has not yet been revived. The Crest Keeper has."

"Nani?" Patamon questioned, his eyes puzzled.

"What do you mean the moon princess hasn't awakened?" Gatomon asked angrily. "Patamon and I saw it for ourselves. She is alive and well-"

"I will repeat myself only once more," Gennai interrupted for a second time. "Who summoned you was the Crest Keeper, not the moon princess. The moon princess still sleeps within her reincarnated body. The part of her, which knows only her mission about the Digital World, has awakened."

"I guess that makes sense," Patamon agreed hesitantly.

Gatomon nodded her head as well, though her eyes were ablaze with fury.

Gennai turned away from the two, his eyes gazing around the worn circular room of the ancient temple. "I am sorry to say," he started after a few minutes, "that the events that have plagued the Digital World in the present time will not be fixed without the power of the original digidestined. I had hoped that the newer generation would be able to defeat the new threat, but they alone are not enough. Their newer powers will not show themselves in time."

"What must we do?" Patamon inquired, flying up behind the wise man.

"Hai," agreed Gatomon. "What do we need to defeat the Kaizer?"

"The _Kaizer_ is not the problem," Gennai murmured mostly to himself, but Gatomon's keen ears heard him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Gennai sighed and turned back towards the two digimon. He suddenly looked very weary and tired to them. "The crests," he covered up, answering her first question. "We need the crests."

* * * * *

Usagi threw off the covers and cautiously stepped outside in the hallway. The rising sun greeted her surprised face. '_It's morning?_' she asked herself as her eyes spotted a clock. '_Seven in the morning?!_' she shrieked in her head. '_And on a Saturday no less,_' she groaned. She took a place on the couch and began to ponder. '_That princess in my dreams... She had grabbed the necklace I'm wearing now._' She fingered the object nervously. '_She had put it on her finger. I don't understand. If what the writings on the pedestal were true, that means-_'

"Usagi?" a voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hai?" she replied, turning around to face the blond woman she had known so long ago.

"Is it really you?" Nancy asked.

"Hai, Nancy-san," Usagi replied, getting off the couch and taking a tentative step toward her. "It's been awhile, ne?"

"It sure has," the older woman commented with a grin. Then she frowned. "I called your mother up. She was surprised to hear from me. She was also shocked to find you back in the old neighborhood again."

Usagi shifted uncomfortably foot to foot. "Yeah... I had to return something to a student at Obaida Junior High," she said truthfully.

"Soo ka?" Nancy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hai. I had to return it to Motomiya Daisuke," she answered. "It was some kind of device."

"Daisuke? Why, he's one of Takeru's friends!" she exclaimed. "T.K. speaks of him all the time. Sometimes they have arguments but I have a feeling they are the best of friends."

Usagi nodded her head distractedly. "Did kaasan say when she wanted me back?" she changed the subject.

"Oh, today if possible but she said that you could visit again soon," Nancy answered.

"I should get going, even if it is a Saturday," Usagi commented, starting to head toward the door.

"Matte! Don't you want breakfast?" Nancy inquired with a grin.

The mention of food would have made Usagi's eyes light up yesterday. However, her current thoughts were far from eating. She shook her head regretfully and gave the older woman a sad smile. "Gomen nasai, Nancy-san," she apologized. "I'm not very hungry right now. Maybe next time." She put on her shoes and opened the front door of the apartment. She glanced back this time with a reassuring smile. "I'll visit again soon, I promise," she vowed. "Tell Takeru and the others for me," she paused, then added, "and Yamato."

Before the older woman could say anything, the blond teenager was out the door. "Bye, Usagi," she said to the open air. Then she dialed a number on the cordless phone, one that she had only used the night before. "Ossu, Ikuko-chan," she greeted when the phone was answered on the other end. "Do you know any other friends that Usagi had back when you guys lived here?" She paused as her long lost friend listed the names. "Uh-huh. Takeru is friends with all of those people!" she commented, smiling. Then her eyes lighted up with an idea. "Hey, Ikuko-chan..." she trailed off. "How about a reunion party?"

* * * * *

Takeru frowned as he heard a busy signal again on the phone line. He had tried to call his mother three times already. '_Well at least she knows I spent the night at oniisan's,_' he thought. '_It's a good thing I called her last night._' He sighed and put the phone back on the hook. '_Patamon... where are you?_' he wondered as he stared out the window.

"Breakfast's ready!" exclaimed Yamato from the kitchen.

"Okay!" he called. He entered the kitchen and sat on the stool by the countertop. "Where's tousan?" he questioned.

"Work," his brother stated.

"Does he always leave this early?"

"Hai."

"On Saturdays?"

"Yeah, most of the time. Work takes up his weekends."

"Oh."

"So, how did you like your eggs again?" Yamato asked, changing the subject.

"Any is fine," Takeru answered.

"I'll just give you sunny side up," Yamato said as he began to crack the egg on the side of the pan.

Then Takeru dared to ask about the person they had been avoiding to mention. "Have you heard from... oneesan?"

Yamato faltered and the next egg made a large cracking sound as it landed on the floor. "Umm... iie. I haven't," he commented curtly.

"All right," Takeru murmured, a little hurt.

Yamato's eyes softened a bit. "Gomen, otooto," he apologized. "You know how it is..."

"Hai," the younger boy agreed. Then the phone rang. "I'll get it," he offered as he got off his seat.

"Uh-huh," Yamato replied distractedly as he cleaned the mess up off the floor.

"Moshi, moshi," Takeru greeted as he picked up the phone. "Ishida residence."

"Takeru?" a voice asked hesitantly.

The younger boy blinked, surprised. He exited the room as Yamato started to put the breakfast on the plates. "Oneesan?" he whispered into the phone.

"Hai."

"You're at Koushiro's, ne?" he asked.

"Iie."

"Nani?! Where are you?"

"I'm in a phone booth, waiting for the bus," Usagi answered.

"Do you know how much Taichi and the others are going to freak?!" Takeru demanded in a low whisper. "Not to mention oniisan!"

"I'm trying not to think about it," Usagi winced.

"By the way... _why_ aren't you at Koushiro-san's?" he questioned.

"It's a long story," she sighed wearily.

"You can tell me later," Takeru said. "Just remember to visit soon, ne?"

"Hai. Oh! The bus is here. I gotta go, otooto," she said.

"Bye oneesan," Takeru whispered.

"Bye," she replied. "Ai shiteru, otooto."

"Ai shiteru to you too," he said as he heard the phone click. '_Oh boy. What's oniisan going to say?_' He groaned in his mind.

* * * * *

"Koushiro?"

"Yes, Jyou?"

"Where's imouto?" the older boy asked on the other end of the phone line. '_Though she's actually more than a sister to me..._' he thought.

"....................................."

"Koushiro..." Jyou started off in a warning tone. "What happened?"

"Umm... Ijustwentintotheroomandshewasn'tthereanymore!" Koushiro said in a rush.

Jyou blinked. '_Yeesh... guess some of Usagi's old habits wore off on some of us._' "Can you say that a bit more slowly?" he asked.

"I just went into the room and she wasn't there anymore," he repeated more slowly.

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Jyou, trying to make sure he heard right.

Koushiro took a deep breath. "Well... you see... the fact is..."

"Spit it out!"

"Gi-chan is gone! Again!"

End Chapter 7 - Gone Again

Coming Next - Chapter 8 - Reunion Bliss

Author's Notes: I know... not much of a chapter, but I tried. Sorry for the delay but I was at Sacramento this whole weekend. No internet access whatsoever. Ch. 1 of _The Man Behind the Gun_ is almost done, so look out for that. Till next time! Ja! 

   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl@aol.com



	9. Chapter 8 - Reunion Bliss

.:The Right Kind of Wrong:.

Author's Notes: I'm leaving for Florida this coming Sunday, so there will be no updates next week. However, I will still be writing while I'm in FL, so expect new chapters after July 29, when I come back! *grins*

**To Reviewers: *cries* I love all your reviews! Each and every one of them! You guys are unbelievably great and amazing!! Some people are saying that this is one of the best SM/Digimon crossovers they ever read. That makes me so proud! *sobs* You guys are too kind!!**

_"You should sing like no one's listening, dance like no one's watching, and love like it's never going to hurt..."_

*********************************  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
Chapter 8 - Reunion Bliss  
Author: [Krys Yuy][1]  
*********************************

"She's gone! Again!"

"............................"

"Umm... Jyou... are you there?"

"Okay, we have to stay calm about this, Koushiro..."

"Really?"

"Iie! WHERE DO YOU THINK SHE COULD HAVE GONE?!"

* * * * *

"I already told you, your highness," he answered, much to her shock and surprise. "You are the Crest Keeper, Princess Serenity. Destined to wield power unimaginable to protect the Digital World and the universe."

"How do you know who I am?!" Serenity demanded, stamping her foot.

The man turned his head for a second, before looking back at her. "I just know," he replied mysteriously.

Serenity crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him defiantly. "You didn't answer my previous question," she pointed out. "Just who are you?"

"That is of no relativity right now. You must realize the importance of your existence and learn to accept destiny. You have to uncover what lies within you."

The moon princess blinked and just stared. "You do know that you're confusing me."

"You see, you have a duty. A life mission. You are a Chosen One. Except for the fact that you don't have a Digimon partner like the other Chosen Ones. There are many Digimon out there for you."

"What are Digimon?" the princess asked curiously.

"These," Gennai began as he pressed a button on the wall, "are Digimon."

Princess Serenity watched as lights suddenly flashed from the sides of the walls and at each insignia. Several images were then projected from them, showing strange looking creatures. Then, in the middle of every two symbols, there appeared more strange creatures, except for the middle of the seventh and eighth symbol. In the center of the images of the three Digimon that just appeared, one last Digimon was shown.

"By the moon..." Serenity breathed as she studied each of them. "They are all so... unique and interesting. How kawaii..."

The man smiled at her reaction. He cleared his throat, breaking her trance and getting her attention again. "These are the Digimon of the leaders of the Chosen Ones. There are many Chosen Ones scattered around in your world with Digimon of their own, but they have not yet met them. You have the power to call upon any of the Chosen One's digimon."

"Who are the leaders of the Chosen Ones?" she inquired, eyes unreadable.

"I'll show you," he replied, and pressed another button.

Several more images appeared beside each Digimon, except this time, the pictures were blurry and not clear. She stared at each one of them and they looked to all be around her age, some older, some younger, and some the same. Then the insignias in the background flashed brightly, and all the images disappeared.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You have seen the leaders of the Chosen Ones, and now you must find them," he stated.

"Nani?!"

"Every time you find one, you will find another, until there are twelve. At a simple hand contact, something incredible will happen."

Instead of protesting, the young princess found herself eager to start on this adventure. "Hai," she replied timidly.

"Find them... find the crests, your highness," he whispered, pressing one more button. A portal appeared right next to her. "Go through."

Just as she stepped through, she turned around quickly. "Wait! Please tell me who you are, kind sir," she requested.

The man lowered his hood as the portal began to close. He had brown hair and deep eyes. They twinkled as she smiled at him. The portal closed, but not before he answered her.

"My name is Gennai, always at your service."

* * * * *

Nancy smiled as she heard the voice of Mr. and Mrs. Yagami's daughter answer the phone on the other end. '_Such a polite girl,_' she thought. "Hello, Hikari-chan."

"Oh! Hello, Takaishi-san," the bearer of Light replied, still worrying about Gatomon.

"I'm sorry to sound so direct, but I need to ask you and Taichi-kun a favor," Nancy said.

"What is it?"

"Could you call all your friends and tell them to meet here at my place for a get-together? I know it's sudden, but it's really important."

"All right, Nancy-san," Hikari consented. "I'll tell oniisan right away."

"Thank you so much, Hikari-chan. Ja ne," Nancy said.

"Ja ne, Nancy-san," she replied.

As she turned off the phone, Nancy got up from the couch and glanced around. "Now let's see... where are the decorations?"

* * * * *

"Kaasan! Gomen nasai I didn't get home yesterday. I got so sidetracked," Usagi apologized at once to her mother.

"It's really no problem at all, Usagi," Ikuko smiled. "Now, it's time to go."

"Nani? I just got home," Usagi blinked.

Ikuko slipped out the front of the house. "Come on! I can't wait all day for you!" she exclaimed as she approached the car. "Don't forget to close the door, Usagi!"

Her daughter just stared dumbly, before snapping out of her trance. "Hai, kaasan," she replied. She followed her mother's example and got into the small car.

"This is going to be very exciting," Ikuko murmured with enthusiasm.

"What is?"

"Oh, nothing... nothing," her mother replied too quickly.

Usagi stared at her mother suspiciously. "Kaasan... what are you planning?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"Why musume-chan, what makes you think I'm planning something?" Ikuko said, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"All right, have it your way," Usagi sighed after a moment or two of glaring. "I guess I'll just find out sooner or later."

* * * * *

Takeru practically ran in through his mother's front door, skidding across the floor as he slid into the large living room. "Okay! I'm here! What's the emergency?!" he asked urgently. His eyes roamed from person to person as he realized all the Japan digidestined were there, except for Mimi.

"Slow down, otooto," Yamato said, crossing his arms over his chest. "No emergency. Kaasan called all of us here for some reason. No really big thing though."

Jyou sighed and fingered his jacket. "We really don't have time..."

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked, her eyebrows creasing in worry.

Koushiro paled slightly, but not enough for them to notice.

"Iie, there's nothing wrong," Jyou squeaked out, panic hidden in his voice.

"Matte..." Hikari said, looking from him to Koushiro. "Something is wrong, isn't it?"

"Everything is fine," Koushiro said a bit too quickly. He fingered his school jacket nervously.

Taichi looked up from his position by the wall. He stared at his friend through half-closed eyes. "Koushiro... what is it? What's the matter?" he inquired, never moving from his position.

Jyou quickly jumped to his defense. "You guys, nothing is wrong," he repeated, holding his arms out. "Let's just find out what Takaishi-san wanted."

"Iie..." Taichi whispered. He stood and his form straightened. "Tell me what happened." It was more of an order, not a statement.

Koushiro opened his mouth to speak, but Yamato's mother brushed in, holding trays of snacks and goodies. Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori stood behind her, also carrying sweets and what not. They laid it all on the tables lined against the wall, trying not to knock down the decorations.

"I hope you guys are having fun," Takeru's mother smiled. She brushed her hands on her apron.

"Actually, Takaishi-san, we were wondering what we were all doing here," Hikari stated as she crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"Just wait a little longer," she replied, her eyes twinkling with something... She walked out the door and into the hallway disappearing.

"Well?" Taichi asked, not backing down from his former resolve.

Jyou replied with a frown, "Taichi, we already told you-"

"That nothing was wrong," Takeru finished for him with a look of disbelief. "You guys are hiding something. Tell us the truth."

Hikari stepped up and placed a hand on Koushiro's and Jyou's shoulders. "I mean... we are all friends, are we not?" she asked with a bright smile.

"It's Usagi."

All eyes were turned on Yamato as he stared back at them. He was in the same position as before, like he never had moved at all. Koushiro and Jyou were staring at him in shock, but at the same time relief. Taichi had stood even straighter, if that was possible, and was now glaring at the two in anger. Sora, Hikari, and Takeru were speechless, blinking and not knowing what to do. Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori were looking back and forth from friend to friend.

"Did someone say my name?"

* * * * *

Usagi's eyes narrowed as she neared a familiar building. '_Oh no... Oh no... Oh no!_' she thought frantically, beginning to panic. She glanced at her mother from the corner of her eye, and saw her smiling mysteriously.

"We're here," Ikuko said, parking the car outside the apartment complex.

"Kaasan... what are we doing here?" Usagi asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Nothing too important." Her mother replied softly, following her daughter's example and getting out of the car.

'_She planned this!_' Usagi thought as they walked towards the doors and onto the elevator. '_She wanted this..._' She scowled and tried to clear her head.

'_But you wanted it too,_' whispered a voice in her head.

'_What?! I do not want this. I can't handle this,_' she replied. '_It's too soon. I can't face them again..._'

'_You want to. You love them._'

Usagi didn't reply and forced the voice into the back of her head. She sighed as the elevator dinged and she stepped onto the floor with her mother in front. Ikuko quickly moved ahead, leaving her daughter behind, and knocked on the door of the Takaishi residence.

Nancy quickly answered the door, and ushered her in as Usagi was still trying to make time slow as she walked. "So, does she know?" Takeru's mother whispered excitedly.

"I don't know," Ikuko smiled. "But she'll figure it out by the time she gets in there." She gestured to the living room.

"Why don't we give them some privacy?" Nancy suggested while returning the smile, and snatched her purse from a table. She then quickly grabbed a notepad and wrote something on it with a pen. She pulled on her coat and turned back to her friend. "Let's go. I know this kawaii chibi cafe on the street."

Ikuko nodded her head, smiling at her long lost friend. "I haven't gone out in the longest time. This should be fun."

Nancy laid a hand on her shoulder. "You have no idea," she grinned.

The two walked out into the hallway just as Usagi was about to enter through the door. She jumped a little, surprised at their sudden exit. "Kaasan, Nancy-san, where are you going?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as if scrutinizing them.

"Nowhere important," Ikuko replied, looking anywhere else but at her daughter. She knew that if she did, she would burst out giggling.

"Just close the door when you get in, okay ojoo-chan?" Nancy asked, suddenly dragging Ikuko with her down the hall. "Ja ne!"

Usagi opened and closed her mouth, realizing she didn't get to reply to Ms. Takaishi's question. She shrugged her shoulders and entered the apartment, closing the door quietly. She heard voices in the living room and tiptoed cautiously toward them.

"Taichi, we already told you-"

She let a small smile escape past her mouth as she heard her 'oniisan's' voice. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever. She wondered what he looked like now.

"That nothing was wrong. You guys are hiding something. Tell us the truth."

"I mean... we are all friends, are we not?"

She heard her younger siblings' statements and pondered on why everyone seemed to be on edge. What were they talking about?

"It's Usagi."

The cool, yet confident voice made her breath in sharply. Yamato was there too. She peeked around the corner and realized everyone was there, except Mimi but including three more who looked distantly familiar. She noted that everyone's gaze was on Yamato who stood by the sound system, his side to her face. They had not yet noticed her presence. '_Might as well make myself known,_' she whispered in her head. She leaned against the doorway casually, making her face look indifferent.

"Did someone say my name?"

* * * * *

"The crests?!" Gatomon yelled out, her fur sticking on end. "They gave up their crests, remember?!"

"Hai!" Patamon agreed, his wings flapping furiously. "First with that evil Digimon that turned us into data! He destroyed them! Then they get them back, only to give them up so that the Digital World can be reconstructed! In turn, us Digimon had lost our ultimate forms, therefore losing a part of ourselves."

Gennai did not flinch at their furious reactions. He knew that was what they were going to do. He would have done it himself if he were in their skin. "There is a way," he stated seriously, staring at them intently.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Gatomon, extending her claws.

"How?" Patamon demanded, his eyes squinting.

"It will come in due time," he said, before turning around and facing a computer that appeared out of the wall. He typed in a few keys and was sucked in.

"You know, I hate it when he says that," Gatomon complained, glaring at the empty space where he had been.

"I hate it when he _does_ that." Patamon gestured to the computer, sighing as he landed on the ground.

* * * * *

There she was.

The one who had caused so much chaos in their lives in the past twenty-four hours. They all felt a mix of emotions as they stared at her. The one that stuck out the most was happiness. They were happy she was back. She had not even kept in touch with them, yet they were still willing to be her friends. However, three of them studied her in wonder and curiosity, trying to figure out how she had managed to change the lives of their closest friends. They also couldn't shake off the feeling that they knew her from somewhere... somewhere in the past...

Usagi stood in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame casually. Her streamers of silvery-gold hair fell to her ankles, falling behind her. Her white shirt and blue sailor collar showed a bit of her skin. She had a long blue pleated skirt that went just past her knees. She wore white socks and brown shoes. Some of them faintly noticed it was the same thing she was wearing yesterday, except cleaner. Somebody must have cleaned it for her so she could wear it again and they assumed it was her school uniform. A necklace sparkled in the lights as she tilted her head to the side, studying them. Her eyes were impassive, showing nothing as she gazed from person to person. Then she smiled faintly. Her sapphire orbs cleared and showed signs of amusement and laughter.

"What? No hug?" she asked, pouting slightly.

Taichi had a brief flashback, stepping backwards as it hit him. 

_'Usagi hit him in the shoulder playfully. "Are you saying I couldn't be an angel?" she pouted adorably._

Taichi smiled as he brushed a hand through his hair. "Kawaii..." he breathed, repeating what Usagi had commented earlier, without realizing he said it aloud.'

He turned away from her slightly, his emotional pain becoming too much too soon.

"Oneesan!" Takeru and Hikari cried out at the same time. They hugged her fiercely as they had the day before.

Sora snapped out of her trance, and smiled brightly. "Hey, you two! Let her breathe!" she scolded playfully, breaking them apart. Then she gave Usagi a bone-crushing hug as well.

"Look who's talking," Takeru smirked, putting both hands behind his head.

The red haired girl blushed at his comment, and let her friend go. "Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan," she apologized softly. "It's been so long..."

"I've missed you too, Sora..." Usagi whispered, tucking in a strand of her hair. "I've missed all of you..."

Jyou walked up to her and hugged her against him, reveling in her warmth. "It's good to see you back here, imouto," he grinned.

"Same to you, oniisan," she replied, returning his grin with one of her own.

Koushiro was next as he leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear. "What happened to you?" he asked, somewhere along the lines of worry and anger.

"Long story," she replied, some guilt shining in her eyes. "Something big came up..."

Yamato had now made his way up to her. He stood back hesitantly before giving her a hug as well. It was distant and formal, nothing like the hugs she had just received. She tried to hug him closer, offering her warmth, but he pulled away from her. She tried to look into his eyes, but he refused to let her in. "Long time no see," he murmured quietly, looking uninterested.

"Yeah, long time no see..." Usagi repeated somewhat sadly. She opened her mouth to say something else, but seemed to think better of it when she then closed her mouth. She looked past him and toward the immobile Taichi. She winced slightly at his emotional look, but no one took notice as she began to walk to him. She brushed past Yamato, unaware of the pained look that passed through his eyes before he masked it. She approached the slightly trembling teenager, blocking out the noises of everyone starting the party.

"I'll get the music," Miyako offered hurriedly before she ran off to find some CDs.

"I'll help you," Daisuke and Iori said at the same time, running after her.

"You guys don't know your way around here!" Takeru yelled after them.

"Sure we do!" Miyako's voice replied as it sounded down the hallway. "All right, in here!" The sound of a door opening drifted to the living room.

"Miyako!" Both boys yelled at once.

"Nani?" she asked.

"This is the bathroom!" Daisuke's voice echoed.

"Oi..." Takeru chuckled slightly and went to go help his friends.

Sora turned to Jyou, Koushiro, and Hikari with a smile on her face. "She looks so different," she commented as she nibbled on a pretzel.

"Yeah," agreed Hikari as she sipped her punch. "Seven years has changed her, as well as us, a whole lot."

"There's something more about her," Jyou added, fiddling with his napkin. "Something special..."

"She's special to all of us, Jyou," Koushiro said quietly. "She's... her." He blushed lightly, embarrassed and hoping Usagi didn't hear.

Hikari and Sora made eye contact and rolled their eyes. '_Men..._'

Meanwhile, Usagi laid a hesitant hand on Taichi's shoulders. He stiffened noticeably but relaxed, still not turning to face her. "Doomo arigato, Tai-kun.." she whispered gently, leaning closer to him. "... for catching me." She laid her head on his shoulder, begging silently for the old days when they had no cares in the world. "I've missed you..." she breathed as she wrapped her arms around his waist in an affectionate hug.

Taichi's resolve crumbled as he found himself dazed with the light and warmth offered from her touch. Instead of rejecting it, like Yamato had moments ago, he accepted it gratefully. He turned so he would face her, and hugged her back with force. "Usagi..." he whispered, almost painfully.

"I love you, Taichi," Usagi murmured in a sisterly way, oblivious to the protests at the back of her mind. "I love you..."

Taichi almost choked on his own tears that threatened to flow. However, he breathed deeply and just hugged her closer to him. A few moments passed before he replied, "I love you too, Usagi. I love you too."

Hikari noticed the hurt and angry look that had made its way onto Yamato's face before it vanished. She then realized that her brother and 'oneesan' were engaged in an intimate looking hug. Before things could go bad, she went up to the two and gently pulled them apart. "Is this a party? Or is this an emotional fest?" she teased as she laid a hand on their shoulders.

Taichi's face miraculously became clear as he brushed a hand through his unmanageable brown hair. "It's a party!" he shouted cheerfully. He kissed Usagi on the cheek and before she could do anything, he left to help Daisuke pick out music.

Usagi couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation on her face, and held a hand up to her cheek as she blushed faintly. She turned away from Taichi and started to talk with Sora.

Yamato scowled as he paid attention to only her. '_God... someone get her out of my head!_' he screamed in his mind. '_I can't live like this!!_' He growled lowly and stalked away to some corner in his mother's apartment, which happened to be by her computer.

The hours went by faster for all of the Chosen Ones. They laughed and partied like there was no tomorrow. They practically danced the night away. But, in reality, it was six o'clock when their happiness was halted.

The Keeper of Friendship almost had a heart attack when a strange light was emitted from his mother's computer. The all too familiar form of their guardian could be seen materializing on the screen. All twelve Chosen Ones gathered around the computer as best as they could.

"Gennai! What's the matter?" Koushiro asked earnestly, staring at the mini form of the man.

"Yeah, what's up?" Yamato inquired, his eyes serious.

"I'm here on dire business, as you have already guessed," said the figure in the computer. "The threat in the Digital World is considerably growing."

"What's happening?" Hikari frowned, and brought her hands up to clutch her camera.

"That I do not yet know," Gennai lied. "But it's something big."

"Is it the Kaizer?" Daisuke frowned, dismissing the fact that he didn't know the man on the screen.

"Wait a minute... are you the Gennai that the others have told us about?" Miyako inquired, studying him closely.

"Hai, I am, and iie, it is not the Kaizer," he answered. "Look, now is no time for questions. This evil must be defeated before the Digital World is swallowed up in darkness."

"All right, we're ready," Takeru stated, eyes gleaming with determination as he clenched his fists.

"Only two of you are going into the Digital World at this moment," Gennai said, waiting for their reactions.

"What?! Why?!" Taichi demanded, his face blazing.

"I am sending all of you on a mission." Gennai sighed wearily. "... to retrieve your crests."

"B-but th-they're gone!" Jyou stuttered shocked.

"Not entirely as you may think," he replied. "There is someone here who will be able to help you."

"Who?" Iori asked, coming forward.

"Me." Usagi stepped forward to stand directly in front of the computer.

"Usagi?" whispered a confused Sora.

"What are you doing?" Yamato hissed, looking angry but really fearing for her safety.

Usagi turned to stare at them with unreadable eyes. "I am one of the two going into the Digital World. One more of you will come with me. When we are done, I will come back for another. The one who had previously been with me will be transported somewhere else. This cycle will continue till the end." She paused, staring at their faces. "Do you understand?"

The digidestined were silent, all pondering the change in the young woman before them.

"They understand," Gennai answered from behind her. "You must choose the one who will go with you first."

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "And how am I supposed to do that?!" she demanded lowly.

Gennai was unfazed, only staring at her blankly. "Concentrate." He stated the one word simply, giving no other clues.

She glared at him, but turned once more to face her newly recovered friends. She gave them a small smile, reassuring them. They were still frozen, no one daring to even breathe. She closed her eyes, breathing steadily. She began to be enveloped in a majestically bright glow.

"Usagi!" Taichi shouted, his eyes flashing with concern.

She couldn't hear him as all sounds failed to reach her ears. Her eyes closed and when she opened them again, they were a bright all-knowing silver. Her friends gasped and stepped back instinctively. She saw their auras shining brightly. Colors of all kinds were shining through: orange, blue, gold, violet, pink, red, gray, orange-blue, red-green, and violet-gray. She felt the presence of the green somewhere near, but yet too far. Something then snapped in her mind. Another color was missing...

Suddenly, an aura flew up brighter than the others. Gold. A rush came over her body as she bent low, clutching her chest in pain.

'_Usagi!!_' Four teenagers screamed in their minds as they watched helplessly.

She stood up straighter, eyes shadowed, and no longer feeling any pain. As she raised her head, her eyes had changed yet again. They were back to their deep penetrating sapphire, but there was something different. They held more wisdom and awareness, but were filled with playfulness. She smiled radiantly, the effect making the occupants of the room smile back unconsciously. She continued to say nothing, clutching the necklace she wore.

It was enveloped in a gold light just as Takeru was. The necklace changed shape as the light brightened. The glow surrounding Usagi became a solid gold. The pre-teen gasped as he felt a warm sensation run through his body. He felt a part of him stir, but did not awaken.

Usagi spoke in a slightly different voice, a little lighter, a little softer. She was staring in Takeru's eyes. **"Kibou..."** she whispered. She held her hand out, palm facing up.

Takeru walked forward, drawn by an unseen force. He placed his hand in hers.

A tornado of gold lights erupted from their feet, circling them. They dissolved into the lights themselves as they were sucked into the computer. The digidestined gaped once they were able to see again.

Taichi stomped forward and glared at the mini Gennai still on the screen. "What the hell just happened?!" he demanded.

"Nothing that you need to know," Gennai replied, eyes now hard and emotionless. He sighed regretfully, shaking his head. "Except that the past is repeating itself." Then he disappeared in a flash of light.

   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com



	10. Chapter 9 - Hope

********************************  
The Right Kind of Wrong  
Chapter 9 - Hope  
Author: Krys Yuy  
********************************

Takeru and Usagi flew out the screen of one of the many televisions laid in the digital world. They hit the grass with a thud, Usagi landing on top of the young boy. Both of them groaned in pain as small digimon peeked out from bushes in curiosity.

"Softer... landings..." Usagi moaned as she tried to lift her head, temporarily forgetting the task at hand.

"You... got... that... right..." Takeru agreed as he let his right hand fall against his forehead. When he finally found some grip on reality, he realized that his 'older sister' was still dazed and still... on top of him.

Usagi, whose mind was not exactly with her at the moment, could only take in the blonde hair and blue eyes beneath her. "Hey Yama-kun," she whispered, falling against Takeru once more.

Takeru blushed brightly as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He pushed her off softly as he sat up. "Oneesan..." He waved a hand in front of her face as she blinked. "It's me. Takeru." He shook her slightly. "Remember?"

Usagi shook her head and her eyes widened. "Oh yeah," she said as she stood. She blushed as she recalled what she did. "Gomen, otooto," she whispered, laughing sheepishly.

"No problem, oneesan," the younger boy grinned. He rubbed one of his arms as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Can I ask you something?"

Usagi pulled him up with her right hand as she nodded. "Sure, whatever," she replied with a shrug.

"What happened... back there?" He gestured to the television, indicating about the incident that occurred at his home. He looked at her face intently as she turned to study him.

Usagi's face became serious as she placed one hand on his shoulder. "I'd rather tell all of you at once," she replied, her eyes masked. "It'll be easier. For now, you just have to trust me... o-negai." The expression in her eyes melted away to reveal pleading blue orbs.

Takeru sighed as he nodded in reluctant understanding. Then he recalled one other thing that puzzled him. "Oneesan... why did you call me 'Kibou' instead of Takeru?" He inquired. 'And why did it sound so familiar?' he asked silently.

Usagi started to walk again, her 'younger brother' falling in step with her. She kept quiet as she contemplated whether or not she should tell him. When she had called him 'Kibou,' she wasn't exactly in control. Someone had been talking through her, but she was aware of it. It was a form she knew, but couldn't remember. It was connected with her identity as the Crest Keeper. It radiated a kind of innocence and royal sense. As for why she said 'Kibou'... she had no idea. She sighed as she tried to decipher it. She recalled her duty as the Crest Keeper, and accepted it. Something else was calling her though. Something that also needed her...

"Oneesan?" Takeru's voice broke through her thoughts. He was looking at her worriedly, his gaze searching for hers.

Blue eyes locked together as she smiled in reassurance. "I don't exactly know why, otooto," she replied truthfully, referring to his earlier question. She gave him a half-smile as she realized calling him 'Kibou' felt almost natural. "Let's say it was kind of connected with instinct."

'Instinct?' Takeru repeated in his mind, his face scrunching together. 'What would that have to do with instinct?' Outwardly he just nodded and picked up their walking pace. "All right, oneesan," he said quietly. He glanced around the area, and his brain registered something. 'I've never been in this part of the Digital World...' He was about to mention it, when his walking partner spoke.

"Takeru..." she murmured, stopping short as she spotted something move in the forest.

Takeru stopped when she did and rushed over to her. "What is it, oneesan?" He inquired, face neutral.

She just pointed at a clearing through the shrubbery. 'That... looks like...'

"The Crest of Hope!" Takeru gasped.

After he said that, both of them dashed into the clearing and skidded to a stop in front of a large stone pedestal. It had the markings of the crest of Hope around the sides in gold. The crest looked somewhat like a medal with cut edges. On the sides, carved just above the crest designs, it read, 'Hope Kingdom.' The top of the pedestal was flat, and it had a panel that looked like a screen, which faced the sky.

As Takeru neared closer to it, he suddenly felt a strange sense of deja vu. 'I... know this place,' he thought, narrowing his eyes. 'It belongs...' He stepped in front of the pedestal, and his hands skimmed across the panel.

It suddenly beeped rapidly, and the two Chosen Ones found a gold staff blocking their way to the pedestal. They both gulped as their eyes traveled up the staff to see the owner. A fierce looking Angemon stood there in a fighting stance. By first glance, Takeru immediately knew that it wasn't his digimon partner. First of all, his partner wouldn't be frowning at him and holding a staff in his way. Second, his partner also would've stayed as a rookie to greet him. Besides, Patamon needed Takeru to digivolve anyways.

"No one touches the Pedestal of Hope," the angel digimon stated with authority. "I am Angemon, one of the guardians of the twelve stones, which guard the kingdoms." His face remained neutral and stern as he talked. "I was appointed by Prince Kibou. What business do you have here?"

'Kibou? Prince Kibou?!' Takeru opened his mouth to speak, but Usagi stepped forward, her face determined. "We have come here on urgent business," she said, eyes masked. "I come here with the Keeper of Hope."

The Angemon immediately questioned her, and his stance never wavered. "And who, may I ask, are you?" He inquired behind his iron mask.

"I am the Crest Keeper," Usagi replied with no emotion.

The angel digimon gasped and straightened his form quickly, bringing the staff to his side. He stared at them hard before Usagi sensed a flash of recognition run through his mind. "Did you say you come with the Keeper of Hope?" He asked slowly.

"Hai," she replied, trying not to voice her confusion.

"And you are the Crest Keeper?" His voice radiated a barely contained excitement, far from the tone he used in the beginning.

"Hai," she repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why?" She tapped her foot as she scrutinized him under her gaze.

Both Chosen Ones were caught by complete surprise when the Angemon bowed on one knee. "Forgive me, your majesties! I did not recognize you!" He proclaimed.

"Your majesties?" The two echoed, glancing at each other in puzzlement.

Usagi looked at him, as he remained bowed, becoming embarrassed. "O-negai, get up. There is no need for that," she said softly. 'I've done this before...'

The digimon stood up obediently, smiling at them. "Serenity-hime, you haven't changed at all," he whispered. Then he looked at Takeru. "Ooji, it is good to see you again. Finally, after all these years..."

"What are you talking about?" Takeru questioned carefully, not bothering to hide his confusion about the whole ordeal.

The Angemon paused as if contemplating something. He flexed his wings, obviously becoming absorbed in thought. He lowered his head to meet both of their gazes. "Perhaps, my prince... you should come to the pedestal," he suggested.

Takeru followed his instructions, stepping right in front of the stone pedestal, looking down at the screen. 'Why is this so familiar?' he thought.

Before he could give further directions, the angel digimon turned to Usagi. "Princess, forgive my intrusion," he apologized. "But I believe this belongs to you." He waved a hand through the air, and a shining object materialized above his palm.

Usagi took the object gently, and was amazed to find it was a diamond tiara. "This is mine?" She squeaked. "It looks... expensive..." She traced the stones delicately, trying to remember something.

"It is time for you to remember, oojo," the Angemon whispered. "Remember your identity as the one destined to rule..."

Usagi gasped as the tiara glowed and floated out of her hands to the top of her head. It flashed and Usagi now wore the gown of Princess Serenity. 'I am... the Moon Princess,' she thought to herself. Usagi groaned inwardly. 'I guess I'm just not cut out for a normal life,' she sighed. Then she brightened and smiled. 'I will take on my duty, my responsibility, so that others may be happy. I will do it... for the world.'

"Oneesan?" Takeru asked, confused as ever. He stared at her gown, impressed by its material.

"Place your hands on the panel," the Angemon instructed gently, stepping to the side, smiling mysteriously.

Takeru tore his gaze away from his 'older sister' and followed what the digimon told him to do. He placed both palms on the screen, and it flashed gold. The screen scanned his palms, and beeped twice. Takeru felt a part of him stir once again, like before. He closed his eyes as the gold glow surrounded him again. His hands were still on the panel. 'This place... so peaceful and beautiful...' A vision of a majestic gold castle appeared in his mind's eye. 'It belongs...' The glow brightened with each thought he had as something inside him began to awaken. His aura suddenly shot up and surrounded the area, flooding everything in its gold light. His eyes snapped open as memories came crashing through. 'To me!'

* * * * *

_1,000 years ago..._

Princess Serenity stumbled as the portal opened. She took a deep breath, steadied herself, and walked out. The black hole quickly dissipated once she was out. The princess looked around her in confusion. 'Where did Gennai send me?' she thought, beginning to explore.

Rustling sounds coming from a tree made her freeze. "Who's there?" She called out cautiously, fingering her new transparent robe.

A winged creature flew out slowly, looking at her with big eyes. Another sound was heard from the bushes, but no one else came out. The strange animal, which she figured to be a digimon, was tan but a little darker in some places. He encircled her and she held her palms out. To her pleasant surprise, the digimon landed on them.

A word popped into her head. "Patamon?" She questioned aloud, confused about the word she had thought.

The creature nipped her gently, making her look at it curiously. "How did you know my name?" It asked, tilting its head.

She raised an eyebrow. "So your name is Patamon?" She asked, feeling a smile tug at her lips. 'It can talk!'

"Yeah," the digimon replied, smiling back at her. "What's your name? You don't look like any digimon I know." He poked her on the hand.

Serenity gave a twinkling laugh. 'How funny,' she thought. "I'm not a digimon," she replied, tapping his head lightly. "I'm a Lunarian." She briefly pointed to the crescent moon located on the center of her forehead.

"Lunarian?" Patamon repeated aloud, eyes becoming clouded with confusion. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Another word I could use is human. I'm human," the princess said slowly, hoping the small creature would be able to understand.

"Human?" Patamon's face brightened considerably. "You're like Kibou! Oh, he'll be really happy!" The creature began flapping its wings, hovering in the air. "He thought he was the only human around!"

"Kibou?" Serenity echoed, her face scrunching in thought. 'Could he be one of the Chosen Ones?'

"And I'm his partner!" Patamon exclaimed with pride.

Serenity almost pictured a light bulb over her head. Now she recognized him as one of the digimon Gennai had shown her. 'This Kibou must be a Chosen One!' she exclaimed in her mind.

"There you are Patamon!"

A boy of eleven suddenly appeared in view, running towards them. He had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was fairly tall and had a kind aura radiating from him. However, he skidded to a stop when he saw the stranger standing near his partner. He became shy almost instantly as he stood just feet away from them.

Serenity smiled at him. "Hello. You must be Kibou."

"That's me," the boy replied. He couldn't help the curious gleam in his eye. "But who are you?"

"I am Serenity, Princess of the Moon." She paused here; gazing down at the ground before her a glint of silver caught her eye. Her stare shifted to the ring resting comfortably on her right index finger. Somehow it flooded her with confidence, and she vaguely noticed there was now a symbol made of gold on the ring, along with the other symbols carved delicately on the sides. She met Kibou's eyes once again with a new vigor. "The Crest Keeper."

Patamon's small mouth dropped open in shock. 'Th-the Crest Keeper?!' he thought, eyes growing wide. 'After all this waiting... finally!' Still too surprised to do anything, he stopped flapping his ears and began to fall.

"Patamon!" Serenity cried out. She quickly ran forward and caught him in her arms.

"Patamon!" Kibou shouted as well, and missed catching him moments after the princess had. Knowing that his digimon partner was safe relieved him though. Just then did Serenity's words really sink in. "Yo-you're a pr-pri-princess?!" He stuttered.

Patamon shook his head and then began to flap his ears excitedly. However, he never left the young woman's embrace. "Are you and Serenity-hime going to marry, Kibou?" He asked, sincere innocence in his tone. "Royalty marry royalty don't they?"

"Just call me Serenity, Patamon," the princess commanded automatically before she registered his words. Her cheeks were tinted bright reds in moments. She almost let the small digimon drop to the ground, but her hold on him became firm again. "Marry?!" 'Ugh... as if I don't have enough arranged marriage problems...'

"Hai, ojoo," Patamon almost grinned. "You're a princess and Kibou's a prince." He looked back and forth from human to human.

"Marriage doesn't come that easily, Patamon," Kibou groaned as he shook his head. "Besides, we're too young! Don't forget that tiny little detail." He wanted to hide under a rock... anything! He had just met the girl and his digimon was already planning to marry them off.

"Yes, Kibou's right Patamon," Serenity hurriedly agreed. "You must love someone before you marry. It is the right thing." She smiled bitterly at those words, before she wiped it off her face. 'If only mother would listen to that...'

It looked as if a light clicked in Patamon's eyes. "Oh." He flew out of Serenity's grasp and hovered in front of the two humans. "That's what Ai-hime was trying to tell me..."

The moon princess raised an eyebrow at the name. "Ai-hime?" She inquired, placing her hands on her hips. 'Could it be another Chosen One?'

"Ai-hime?" Kibou echoed, narrowing his eyes at his digimon. "Patamon, is there something you need to tell me?"

Patamon tried not to sweat at the two looks he was getting. 'Slipped baka,' he scolded himself. 'Well, the truth is bound to come out sooner or later. She's finally here...' He still kept his mouth shut. 'But she has to tell all of them. It is her right.' "Uhh... No one! No one! Ai-hime is just a fellow digimon! Definitely not another human! Why would you think that?!" He blurted out.

"Another human?" Kibou said, his tone serious and strangely calm. "We never said anything about this 'Ai-hime' being human, Patamon..."

'Uh-oh...' the winged creature thought. "Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted, ne? I have a few errands to run." With that said, Patamon flew off toward the east.

Kibou tried to reign in his frustration and the urge to face-fault. 'Blunt, wasn't he?' he drawled to himself.

As Serenity looked toward the north, she noticed tall gold towers. She squinted her eyes. "What's that Kibou?" She asked curiously.

The young boy followed her gaze and fought the urge to blush. "That's my castle," he squeaked out.

"Soo ka?" Serenity asked, nearly awed.

"Hai," he murmured quietly.

She grabbed his hand in child-like excitement. "You'll show me one day, won't you Kibou? O-negai?" She pleaded with him.

Kibou didn't answer but stared at their entwined hands. It looked normal enough, minus the fact that they were beginning to glow gold. "Umm... Serenity?" He asked distractedly. For some reason, he couldn't break the contact.

"Hmm?" Serenity looked down at what Kibou was staring at and almost gaped herself. "Oh my." She didn't know why though, since she had seen much stranger things than glowing bodies such as herself and Kibou.

"What's happening?" Kibou asked, his mouth going dry.

Serenity raised her head, while at the same time, raising the hand holding Kibou's. The boy locked gazes with her as he noticed her movement. The glow intensified, but the two never needed to close their eyes. Instead, they welcomed it and knew it meant something great. Between their clasped hands, they felt something beginning to mold.

The Crest Keeper stared into Kibou's with an enlightened expression. "Hope..."

* * * * *

Takeru's eyes snapped open as the flashback ended but the green forest was nowhere in sight. Instead he found himself in nothing but a black void as far as the eye could see. "Where am I?" He questioned aloud.

Suddenly, the void began to take shape. It formed into a large canyon, and Takeru sensed it was in the Digital World. However, the atmosphere became dark and gloomy, the sky an endless sea of black. Only then did he notice the battered figures on the ground, humans and digimon alike. Some were people he didn't even recognize, but in one area he saw his fellow digidestined.

Takeru ran to the closest one, kneeling by his side. "Daisuke!" He exclaimed, worry filling his eyes. "What happened?"

The young brunette boy's eyes fluttered open weakly. "That you, T. J.?" He asked, chuckling softly. It looked like he immediately regretted it when he shut his eyes in pain.

Takeru was trying very hard not to panic. "What happened here?" He questioned again. He grabbed Daisuke's shoulders gently. "Daisuke! Tell me! Was it the Kaizer?"

The brunette looked up at him, confusion shining through his eyes. "The Kaizer?" He echoed. "T. A., please don't tell me you still haven't forgiven Ken." He almost shook his head.

"Ken? Who's Ken?" Takeru asked, eyes narrowing. 'I'm doing a lot of asking.' "Ken Ichijoji? The boy genius? What does he have to do with anything?"

Daisuke frowned at him. "T. C., I never knew you had such a bad memory. You know, Ken the one who turned to the good side? The Keeper of Kindness?"

Takeru could barely hide his shock. He then shook his head. "Forget that for now. What happened here, Daisuke?" He asked yet again.

Daisuke smiled grimly and painfully. "What does it look like? We lost. The digidestined lost." He coughed violently before he closed his eyes.

This time Takeru really did panic. "Daisuke? Daisuke!" He exclaimed, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes. The two hadn't known each other for a long time, but he still considered Daisuke to be his friend, even when he could be a jerk. But Takeru knew that wasn't his true self. "Daisuke! Answer me, damn it!" Takeru shook his shoulders; fear running through him as he realized the brunette's body had gone limp. "No! No!"

"He's gone, otooto," whispered a hoarse voice.

Takeru quickly found the source of the voice a few feet away. "Oniisan!" He cried out. He laid Daisuke's body down gently, and ran to his older brother's side. "Are you okay?!" He noticed the bruises and the cuts on Yamato's body as if they had just been in a fierce fight.

"The digimon was too strong, otooto," Yamato whispered, coughing as a red substance leaked from his mouth.

"Digimon?" Takeru repeated, puzzlement flooding his mind. "Who was it, oniisan? Who was it?"

"Just forget it, otooto," Yamato groaned. "We lost. There's nothing left. There's nothing to hope for anymore." Then he in turn fell limp.

Those words struck something deep inside Takeru's soul. There was no more hope left. Despair began to fill him, the complete opposite of hope. "There's no more hope," Takeru mumbled, defeated.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked as if offended.

Takeru lifted his suddenly weary eyes to meet the blue gaze of Usagi. She stood there defiantly in her school uniform. "What are you doing here, oneesan?" he asked, tired. "Hope is gone. Evil has already won."

Usagi's eyes hardened with something unreadable. "Takeru, you fool!"

Takeru stood up, wavering as her words hit him like a slap. "Nani?!"

"Hope is never gone! You should know more than anybody!" she retorted, her emotions blazing. "Hope is always inside our hearts!"

"Don't you dare talk, oneesan!" he screamed, making Usagi freeze. "You promised to keep in touch, but you never did!" He pointed a finger at her accusingly. "My hope nearly died that time!"

It looked like the courage in Usagi shrank away as she trembled at the abrupt change. "Gomen nasai," she whispered, tears filling her beautiful eyes. "I had a hard time... I forgot... I took away your hope... I- I-" She buried her face in her hands. "I have no excuse."

As Takeru studied her with furious eyes, he felt a sudden shame well inside him. He lowered his gaze to the ground. Words she had said drifted back to him.

_"I'll be back again someday, Takeru."_

"Never say never..."

"Hope is always inside our hearts!"

"I have no excuse."

Takeru lifted his head just as Usagi touched him on the shoulder. He looked into her eyes and winced at the tear streaks on her face. He opened his mouth to voice an apology but she put a finger to his lips. "Look around you, otooto," she whispered, her tone laced with emotion. She swept her hand through the air, gesturing to the bodies of humans and digimon as well as the dark sky overhead. "This is a vision of what the future could be..."

Takeru gasped and was rendered speechless. 'It isn't possible,' he thought in dismay.

Usagi held her palms up and reached towards him. Takeru copied her movements and placed his palms against her own. Though they had a three-year difference between themselves, Takeru's hands were larger than Usagi's petite ones. The blonde girl resisted the urge to giggle at the fact. Instead, she settled for looking into Takeru's eyes for who-knows-how-many times.

"If there's one thing you should know, Takeru," Usagi started with a smile as if she had never cried at all, "is that hope never dies." Her voice turned dead serious. "I never forgot you, otooto. I always loved you and I still do. I knew one day we'd be together again just like old times."

Takeru felt a flame being lit inside him. The flame of his ever growing hope. "I'm sorry I ever said those awful things," he whispered to her. "I love you too, oneesan."

"Of course you're forgiven," Usagi winked, laughter back in her eyes. Neither Takeru nor herself had moved from their position. "Now we have to snap out of it."

"Nani?"

* * * * *

Takeru opened his eyes to find himself staring into the eyes of his 'older sister.' He realized his palms were facing up, resting against her own. They were glowing intensely, and he felt warmth from their connection.

"... hope never dies."

The golden glow at their palms suddenly floated just in front of their faces. Usagi and Takeru dropped their palms as they stared at the twinkling globe of light. It began to form into the Crest of Hope. The two blondes touched it at the same time, and a bright flash of light radiated for a moment. When it faded, Usagi found herself back in her Crest Keeper outfit. One space in her silver belt had been filled with the crest. Takeru smiled at the familiar tag he now wore around his neck. What was odd was that he also had the Hope Crest, except it was in his tag.

Takeru noticed that he had the Crest of Hope, but Usagi also did, except hers was in her belt. "Oneesan... why do you have the crest when I do too?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.

"There is only one Crest of Hope," Usagi informed, smiling at him. "But it's like we're splitting it. However, instead of being cut in half or something, the crest created a double of itself with the same amount of power as itself." She paused as if to consider something. "You have the original and I have the copy, you could say."

"I guess I understand," Takeru replied, scratching his head, but stopped when he felt something.

Usagi let her gaze travel to the top of his head, and her eyes widened. "Takeru... you do know that you're wearing a crown?"

"Nani?!" Takeru exclaimed. He grabbed the object he felt, and sure enough, he had a gold crown. It had the engravings of the Hope symbol. It glowed in his hand before it turned into a beam of light that shot into his D-terminal.

"Aww..." Usagi sighed with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You looked kawaii with that on, otooto."

Takeru couldn't help but blush at her words. "Geez, oneesan..." He looked around and noticed that the Angemon they had met was nowhere in sight, but the pedestal was still there. "I still can't remember what that pedestal is for," he commented under his breath.

Usagi still caught it though, but chose not to say anything. She knew what it was for but it wasn't time to reveal that yet. "Time for the next person, otooto," she said aloud.

"Guess I'll see you then," Takeru whispered as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I guess I will," Usagi replied, smiling. "Ja ne, otooto." She kissed his forehead and he disappeared in a flash of golden light. She turned around as she herself vanished.

* * * * *

"It's already been a hour..." Sora commented from her spot on the couch.

"She'll be back," Jyou replied as he paced the room.

"Sure she will," Daisuke snorted as he sat on the floor. He brushed a hand through his spiky hair.

"Of course she'll be coming, Daisuke," Koushiro said, trying not to glare at the younger boy.

'The question is... when?' Yamato thought, worry for his brother running through him.

"Sooner than you think." A musical voice laughed, answering Yamato's unsaid question.

Usagi appeared in the room, clad in her slacks, silk shirt, and robe. Everyone was so startled by her sudden appearance, they couldn't say anything. Usagi's necklace changed shape again as she was covered in a pink glow. She stared into Hikari's eyes and smiled. The younger girl smiled back at her, not the least bit afraid, knowing something was going on. Usagi spoke again, this time fully aware of what she was saying.

**"Akiko..."** she whispered. She held her hand out as she did to Takeru before, except this time she was offering it to Hikari.

Hikari walked towards her with no hesitation as she glowed pink as well. She grabbed Usagi's hand in her own.

The two girls were sucked into the computer as they became pink lights. That was when the digidestined snapped out of their stupor.

Daisuke broke the silence. "Is that going to happen _every_ time?"


End file.
